Lessons of Love
by OKBooey31
Summary: Klaroline drabbles. Everything up to 3x15 has happened. Rated T because I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

__**A/N: Just some drabbles about everyone's new favorite pairing based on quotes that I found. There will be mentions of Delena in later chapters. R & R if you don't mind and enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries. **

_Lessons of Love, Chapter 1: Caroline to Klaus, Part 1_

"We must develop and maintain the capacity to forgive. He who is devoid of the power to forgive is devoid of the power to love. There is some good in the worst of us and some evil in the best of us. When we discover this, we are less prone to hate our enemies." Dr. Martin Luther King, Jr.

"Leave," he snarled. His voice was dangerously low, like that of a hurt animal. And that is exactly what Niklaus Mikaelson was, a hurt, dangerous animal. But none of this deferred Caroline Forbes from stepping down.

"No," she said, throwing caution to the wind. She knew that she might be playing with her life by defying him, but Caroline had never been one to back down easily. Especially when she thought her mission was so important.

Within seconds, the Original hybrid had thrown whatever he had been holding at the wall and had her pinned against said wall. He was glaring at her with his deep blue eyes. There was nothing but anger welled up inside his orbs, and for a split second it frightened Caroline, but she put her fear aside. She gulped and stared right back into his eyes, matching his ferocity.

"I told you to leave," he snapped. "I have no desire to see you."

"Well I said no. I'm not going anywhere until you hear what I have to say," Caroline countered evenly in a very as-a-matter-of-fact like voice.

Klaus growled and Caroline could see the emotions conflicting inside him. He finally dropped her, none too gently, to the ground. He turned his back to her, staring into the flames.

"You have five seconds to start talking. Five minutes before I personally throw you out."

"I'm sorry." Was all Caroline said. She said it kindly because she genuinely meant it.

"Thank you for the extension, but I hope you can understand that I refuse to accept your apology," Klaus replied . "I think you know your own way out."

Caroline huffed and turned to leave. She stopped at the threshold of the room they were standing in and whirled around. "You said that I was honest? Well here's honesty for you: You are a _complete_ dick. I come here, on my own accord, when I should not even feel the _least _bit guilty because of all the havoc you've caused in my home town, to tell you sorry and all you can say is 'leave?' You are my enemy so I know that I shouldn't even bother, I shouldn't even get my hopes up but for some strange reason I let myself believe you would forgive me," Caroline knew she had said a lot, but all the pent up anger and frustration at the hybrid was uncorked and she could not stop there, no matter how many lines she thought she would cross.

"No wonder you're so lonely, Klaus. You don't know the first thing about love. And until you do, no one will ever be able to love you. You are not the only person who has ever been used or played or hurt and you won't be the last even though you'll be around forever. Right now, forever is looking really lonely for you, unless you can learn to live and let live, to move on, to _forgive._ No it isn't easy, I should be just as broken as you are right now. I've been cheated on, used, played, you name it but I've learned how to take the high road. And, just because I'm a vampire, doesn't mean I have to stop."

Throughout her rampage, Klaus didn't even bother to turn around. He was still frozen to the same spot he had originally been standing in. He was still staring into the flames below him. This enraged Caroline even more but before she burst into another round of screaming, she adjusted her purse on her shoulder, and decided to leave before she got him too riled up.

"So with that, being said, I'm sorry, Klaus. I know what I did was wrong and I feel guilty for doing it because I know what the other side of the bargain feels like. So it's up to you now, you can take it or leave it. Either way, I'm sure I will see you around, the terms will just be up to you."

With that, the blonde vampire strode proudly out of the Mikaelson mansion without a backward glance at the deadly Original.


	2. Chapter 2

__**A/N: Chapter two! Not super pleased with this because I don't think its super in character, at least for Klaus... oh well. Enjoy and R&R if you don't mind :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Diaries**

_Lessons of Love, Chapter 2: Klaus to Caroline, Part 1_

"To be trusted is a greater compliment than to be loved." George MacDonald

He watched from outside her window, shielded by the long shadows that signaled the coming of night. She was standing with her back to him, brushing her hair in the mirror, not like she could spot him from his perch anyway. She was wearing a dark green long sleeved shirt with a simple pair of jeans. Her phone rang and she picked it up. Klaus easily picked up her conversation, guessing she was talking to the doppelganger or the witch.

Klaus figured it was now or never. He tapped on the window, giving her the courtesy of declining his request for entrance into her room. She nearly dropped the phone and Klaus chuckled silently to himself as the baby blonde vampire crept to the window, still talking. She saw him and looked at him with disbelief.

"Yeah, um, Elena, can you hang on a minute?" she asked, covering the speaker of her cell phone as she opened the window. "What are you doing here?" she whispered harshly.

"May I come in?"

As much as he wanted to force his way in, Klaus had to remind himself that she had to come to him. He waited for what felt like a century as he watched Caroline contemplate her options. She finally huffed, nodded, ad rolled her eyes as she put her index finger to her lips as she held the phone to her ear again and walked back to her dresser.

"Sorry, 'Lena. What? Oh, yeah. Um, I already told Bonnie I would go to her place tonight. Sorry," there was a pause and Klaus could feel the awkwardness radiate through the cell phone. "Well maybe I cou- Oh, okay, if you're sure? 'Kay, I'll see you tomorrow then. Bye."

Caroline hung up and placed her cell phone on her dresser before turning to Klaus.

"Is there something rotten in Denmark, love?" he asked with an arched eyebrow.

"Yeah, no thanks to you, of course. But _my_ issues with _my _friends are none of _your_ business," she stated firmly, ready to leave the subject. She looked at him critically. "Why are you here? To kill me? If so, then by all means _please_ make it fast." There was no anger in her voice, but she was stern. She popped her hip and crossed her arms over her chest.

"If I was here to kill you, I would have already done that. I get quite tired of reiterating that little detail."

"Well then, what do you want?" There was no anger in her voice, but she was stern. She popped her hip and crossed her arms over her chest.

For once, Klaus was at a loss for words. He had a whole bit that he was going to tell her but as soon as he climbed through Caroline's window he forgot it. "Well, um," he started awkwardly, running a hand through his hair. "I just wanted to tell you that I accept your apology," he said with a nervous smile.

Caroline laughed in disbelief, dropping her arms to her side. "Really? It's been nearly a month since I apologized and you are just _now_ telling me this?"

Klaus looked defeated. "I-I figured it was better late than never. Besides, I had to do some self-searching, if you know what I mean." He cursed to himself. Never before in his entire existence had Klaus felt this nervous and it was, of all things, because of a girl. "I just figured I would let you know," he finished quietly, looking down at his feet, leaving off the 'how I feel' part.

"Well, I guess I'm glad that you forgive me. I have to go now. I'll… see you around," Caroline said awkwardly.

Klaus looked, once again, looked defeated and lifted his eyes to watch her. She was nearly to the door when he spoke again.

"Caroline. Wait…please." To his delight, she stopped. Then she turned around. But, unfortunately, Klaus still couldn't make the words come out.

Caroline looked at him, waiting expectantly. But nothing came. "Yes?" she asked, hoping it would prompt him. She waited a few more seconds until he muttered a question.

"Do you trust me?"

"Excuse me?"

"Do you trust me? Can you trust me?"

Caroline walked back into her room and sat on the bed. "Um," she said, thinking about it.

"You can answer it honestly. I like your honesty, sweetheart."

"Then, no. I don't trust you and I can't trust you. You've done too much harm here, Klaus. You've hurt too many of the people I care about."

"But I've also saved some. I saved Damon and I saved you."

Caroline sat quietly, thinking about her response carefully. "Yes, but, two good deeds aren't enough to redeem you from a lifetime of wickedness!"

"Then what can?"

"I don't know! Stop being evil?"

"All I wanted was to keep my family safe. I don't see that as 'being evil'." Caroline looked up at him and she had bite back her short response. She could see his profile and she had never seen someone so dangerous look so dejected. Her heart went out to him even though she knew it shouldn't. He was her enemy and you were not supposed to feel bad for your enemies.

"Well, you've done some pretty awful things. But if you forgave me I guess I can make you a deal," she said. "If you can start being this Klaus, the one who is in touch with his humanity, I can maybe start to trust you. I don't want to get your hopes up so as soon as you turn around and do something atrocious, it's over. But as long as you're on good behavior then I think I can work on some trust. Deal?" she asked, standing up and stretching her hand towards the Original.

He looked at her with surprise but took her hand. "Deal," he said with a slight smile.

Caroline smiled and nodded at him before she turned to leave. There were a thousand different thoughts running through her head, like, 'I can't believe I made a deal with the devil' and 'What will Elena think?' and 'Damon is going to kill me.' But not once did she think about what would happen if Klaus kept his end of the bargain.

And as Klaus watched her leave, with a wry smile on his face, he knew that was exactly what he intended to do.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Chapter 3! I just love both of these characters, they're so vastly different but they're also very similar. As always, enjoy and review if you have a minute:)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Diaries**_._

_Lessons of Love, Chapter 3: Caroline to Klaus, Part 2_

_"The bottom line is that (A) people are never perfect, but love can be, (B) that is the one and only way that the mediocre and vile can be transformed, and (C) doing that makes it that. We waste time looking for the perfect lover, instead of creating the perfect love." Tom Robbins_

Life went about in its normally abnormal way in Mystic Falls. Stefan kept plotting in his constant struggle for dominance against Klaus. Damon was trying to protect Elena from Stefan's brutal and blunt plans. Elena, bless her heart, was caught in the middle of it all. Bonnie had stopped conspiring with them and she only talked to Caroline. As did Damon.

The elder Salvatore brother and the young witch felt betrayed by their friends but the difference was that Damon was still involved. No, he would not directly converse with Elena but he would veto Stefan's plans if he considered them too dangerous or risky. As sweet as it was, Caroline thought it was childish of him. He just needed to suck it up and talk to Elena because, truth be told, Elena had not been the same ever since the night of the Original's Ball. She desperately needed Damon, _and_ Bonnie, back in her life.

"It's utterly ridiculous!" she exclaimed from where she sat on her open windowsill, the cool winter breeze blowing her hair. "I'm sick and tired of being the mediator. I honestly don't know how they would get along without me!"

"You know what I think?" Klaus said with a laugh from where he sat at her desk, furiously sketching away.

"I'm sure you are going to tell me anyways so spit it out," Caroline said.

"I think we should play a little game with our heroes."

"Klaus," Caroline warned from across the room.

"No, no, love, nothing violent or deadly. I think you should just leave them to their own devices. Let them solve their little spat, their lover's quarrel, as it were. Just simply _disappear_," he finished, motioning with his hand that did not grasp his sketching implement as his blue eyes flashed to her face quickly.

"Now, what would that solve? Bonnie won't go to Elena, or Damon, or even Stefan for that matter. Her mother will die and then the whole situation would be worse. As for Damon and Elena, they just need time, I think. I don't know."

"I think you should just leave."

"Where would I go?"

"Where ever the hell you want, sweetheart. Rome. Paris. Tokyo," he said looking up at her with a smirk. He then dropped his pencil. "My place."

Despite herself, Caroline laughed and rolled her eyes. "Going to your place would be the opposite of productive. They would think that you kidnapped me and it would launch them into some elaborate action against you and then you would be forced to retaliate and…"

"And you have a very, very active imagination. I never said you had to _tell_ them where you are going," he said with a wink.

"But you know they would assume the worst. Besides, I like to think that I'm a good friend and a good friend doesn't turn their back on their friends when they need them," she said, standing up and stretching. It was fairly late. All of Klaus' visits started after dinner and ended in the early hours of the morning. Caroline pulled pajama pants out of her dresser and walked into her bathroom to change.

"Why is that?" Klaus asked quietly as she walked back into her room. He had moved all the furniture back to its normal position and was reclining on her bed.

Caroline thought. "Because no one is perfect and imperfection leaves holes in people," she said sitting cross-legged on her bed, facing the Original. "And they need other people in their lives to fill these holes. It makes them better, at least I think it does."

Klaus watched her face intently as she spoke. He was genuinely interested in what she was saying. Klaus Mikaelson, despite all of his years on the earth, had never truly had a friend, not since before he was a vampire. He found that relearning all of it was not easy, but it was a sacrifice he was willing to make, especially, if it meant he could spend time with the one person he regarded as his only friend, Caroline Forbes.

"What about you?" he asked suddenly. "Do you have any holes?"

Caroline was taken aback. She looked down at her hands as she nervously began to wring them and pull at her fingers. "Sometimes I do and sometimes I don't. It just depends on my mood and whatever dangers you cook up for my friends and I."

Silence reigned the room for several minutes. Klaus studied Caroline some more, trying to figure out what was going on in her head. He was afraid he had stepped over a line.

"I'm trying to be better," he whispered, looking down at his shoes.

"What? No, that's not what I meant," Caroline said quickly. "Well I guess it was but, well I mean I was just surprised, that's all. No one has ever asked me that before. Not even before all of this, back when my life was normal."

"Me either. But then again, I never tried to be someone's friend. I think I created more holes than I fixed by trying to fix mine."

"Sometimes you have to fix another person's before you can fix your own," Caroline whispered before she yawned. Klaus chuckled.

"I guess I should be off. It's late and you have school tomorrow," he said, standing up.

Caroline smiled and rolled her eyes as he pulled back the covers for her. That didn't stop her from climbing in, though.

"Goodnight, sweetheart," Klaus said, turning off the lights.

" 'Night, Klaus," Caroline said quietly as she watched him climb out the window and head into the darkness. She laid there, wide-awake, long after he left, thinking.

Unbeknownst to her, Caroline had described both of them. Her and Niklaus Mikaelson. Both of them had large, gaping holes that no one had ever bothered to fix, let alone ask about. But now, they had each other and, as strained as their friendship was, Caroline could rest assured that if she did her best to fix Klaus then he would do an equally good job of fixing her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Diaries.**

_Lessons of Love, Chapter 4: Klaus to Caroline, part 2_

_"I love you not only for what you are, but for what I am when I am with you." Roy Croft_

Klaus was lounging about on his bed, enjoying the quiet of his large house. He had no idea where Rebekah was and, for once, he relished that fact. Every once and a while, he liked to sit in the quiet, he liked to feel completely still. There was no need to feign breathing, to act alive because Klaus Mikaelson was not alive, not in the literal sense at least. He liked to reflect on this as he sat in silence.

At least until he heard the door to his mansion slam open against the wall. He heard the footsteps rush in and, with an annoyed huff, he stood up. He lazily walked down the stairs, looking for the intruder. He found her easily enough, it wasn't like she was being quiet when she screamed his name.

"Yes, love?" he asked with a smirk on his face.

She turned around and his smirk fell as the age-old saying, if looks could kill ran through his head.

"What the hell! I thought we had an agreement! You lied to me, you bastard!" She screamed, rushing up to him and glaring at him straight in the eye. All he could do in response was look at her with confusion.

"What are you talking about?" he asked, his face drained of emotion.

"Don't play stupid with me," Caroline warned. "You made a deal with me and now its over. I can't believe you would go behind my back after I started to trust you!"

"Caroline, love, could you please explain what you are going on about?" he said forcefully enough to get her attention.

"I told you _not_ to play games with me, Klaus! Because of you and your latest stunt, _none _of my friends will talk to me!" she said with a cry.

Klaus studied her and placed his hands on her shoulders. "What 'stunt'?" he prompted gently. He really, truly had no idea what she was talking about.

"Matt!" she screamed, jerking away from him. She walked a few feet away and turned so her back was to him. "Matt went to meet _your_ sister tonight and now he's in the hospital! She hurt him, Klaus. I don't know what she did, but he nearly died because of it!" she said, lifting a hand to cover her mouth. "You had her trick him, I know it because _somehow_, Elena and Damon found out that we've been meeting and now they're mad at me and they won't let me anywhere near Matt and all I want to do is see him!" She was crying now, on the verge of hysterics. "It's all your fault! I can't believe I gave you a chance…"

Klaus studied her, unsure of what to do or say. He quietly crept up behind her and tried to turn her around. She jerked away once again. Determined to make her listen, Klaus stepped in front of her and grabbed her by the shoulders.

"Listen to me," he growled. "I don't know what you are talking about. I have done nothing all day but sit in this empty house. I haven't even _seen_ my sister since she left this morning to go to that ridiculous school," Klaus said, looking into Caroline's eyes. "I am a man of my word, Caroline, I always make good on my promises. I did not touch the boy. If Rebekah did something to harm him, she did it on her on accord. I played no part."

"That doesn't make it any better," Caroline sniffled. "It doesn't matter if she did it, they still blame you. They'll always blame you because of all the bad stuff you've done to us! And now, because your she-devil of a sister told them about us being friends, they blame me too," she said. And then she broke.

Klaus let go of her shoulders and pulled her, hesitantly, into his arms, surprising both of them with the action. As strange as it was for him to offer tactile comfort, or any kind of comfort for that matter, it felt like the right thing to do. He held her there, safely in his arms, while she cried into his shirt.

"I'll deal with my sister, that I can promise. I can even try to talk to your friends, as well, but as you said, they are determined to see the evil in me. I doubt I can convince them of my innocence, of your innocence, but I will try, for you. But, just know this, Caroline, you are strong and you have a good heart and I admire that. If your friends can find it in them to forgive you, then great, but if they don't I know that you'll survive because you are the strongest person I know, sweetheart," he whispered into her hair.

Caroline had stopped crying, but, she was afraid to let go so she nodded into his chest. Truth be told, Caroline would have been happy to stand there in his comforting embrace and hide from the world for eternity. But she didn't know that Klaus was just as afraid to let go as she was. He was afraid of what he would become when he confronted his sister, when he faced her friends.

For once in his life, Klaus was more afraid of the man he had been than the man he had become. But if it was for Caroline, Klaus thought he could face whatever came his way.

**A/N: So before you ask, no I don't really know what happened to Matt and that is why Caroline's description is so vague. I have an idea so I may end up writing a short story based off of this chapter...depends on how complicated the possible pot turns out to be...but anyways, I hoped you enjoyed it and drop me a review if you get a minute:) (it may encourage me to write about the unknown incident in this chapter!) Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry its been a few days! Couldn't figure out how to write this one and I'm still not thoroughly pleased with it, but it got the lesson across so it is what it is! Enjoy, and if you have a minute, please review:)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Diaries.**

_Lessons of Love, Chapter 5: Caroline to Klaus, Part 3_

_"Somehow, not only for Christmas but all the long year through, the joy that you give others is the joy that comes back to you. And the more you spend in blessing the poor and lonely and sad, the more of your heart's possessing returns to you glad." John Greenleaf Whittier_

Caroline stood outside in the snow, alone. She sighed as she could hear the laughter and chit chat that was going on inside the Lockwood's mansion. It was Christmas Eve and the Mayor threw a party every year and every year Caroline hated going. The only reason she did was because it made her mom happy, and happiness was often hard to come by these days in Mystic Falls. But somehow, in the spirit of the holiday season, everything supernatural stopped and that in its self was enough to bring everybody together in relief. It was a relief for humans like Elena and Alaric who could never catch a break. Because of that, Caroline thought she should be happy.

But she wasn't. Caroline thought that this was the farthest from happy she had ever been. It was Christmas Eve and she was standing outside, by herself, when she would rather be at home watching some Christmas classics. Her friends still hadn't talked to her. Well, she took that back, Elena was nice to her. She at least acknowledged Caroline.

She heard the door open behind her and readied herself for whomever it was who was going to try to talk to her.

"Hey," Elena said, coming to stand beside her.

"Hi."

"Some party…who am I kidding? The Lockwood's Christmas Party is one of the most boring things I've ever been to!"

"I guess the silence of the Vamps probably has something to do with it. I can't remember the last time we went to a _normal_ party or dance," Caroline said with a smile and Elena laughed.

"I'm pretty sure it was freshman year. Or maybe eight grade when parties consisted of pajamas and sucky teen romance movies."

"Elena, why are you out here?" Caroline asked. She wasn't trying to be rude, she just really wanted to know. "I mean, why is Damon letting you anywhere near the 'Barbie Traitor?'"

"He doesn't really know I'm with you. I just said that I was going outside and he gave me his jacket," Elena said with a shrug. "Why are you out here?"

"Oh. I… I just don't feel like I belong in there anymore. It just feels like nobody in there sees me the same anymore since what happened with Matt. Even the people who don't know about all the supernatural crap look at me differently."

"Well, I want you to come back inside. For me? I want all my friends together and you are still my best friend, Damon can get over himself. No one deserves to be alone on Christmas."

Caroline rolled her eyes but smiled. "Okay, okay, I'll come."

"Speaking of alone, where's Klaus?" Elena asked as they walked to the large double doors.

"I don't know. Home with the blood-slut, probably."

"Rebekah is here. She came with Stefan, but he was invited," Elena said.

"Oh," Caroline whispered. She stopped as Elena opened the door and walked through. She turned back around when she didn't hear Caroline's heels clicking on the floor behind her.

"Care?" she asked.

"I'm sorry, 'Lena, but I have to go."

Elena creased her brows together. "Why?"

"You said no one deserves to be alone on Christmas and I think I know, we both know, somebody who's alone right now."

Elena smiled. "Okay, go. I'll cover for you but you owe me a catch-up date sometime _soon_. I want to hear about all the dirty details," she said with a wry smile.

"There are no dirty details, I can promise you that! Merry Christmas, 'Lena!" Caroline said as she sped off into the night.

"Merry Christmas, Care," Elena said with a smile.

Klaus stood alone in his sitting room. The fire cracked and burned as he downed glass after glass of whiskey, bourbon, you name it. He had always hated Christmas. He had never had anybody to share it with. Which ever of his siblings he had un-daggered, if any, at the time had always found a way to desert him. Rebekah had been no exception seeing as she had run off to the Lockwood's party with Stefan.

Oh, sure, Klaus had been invited but he didn't think it wise to go. Besides, if Christmas was the season of giving, he thought that all his presence would give would that of discomfort and anxiety. Better to let the humans have their night free of this supernatural war that the whole town found themselves in.

Klaus growled as he heard someone walk up the stairs to the front door. He could tell it was a girl because of the clicks her heels made as they walked up and into his house. Surely, Rebekah would not be home yet, knowing her, she would go home with young Mr. Salvatore. True to Kol's words, his sister was a 'strumpet'.

"Hey, you."

Klaus turned around to see Caroline standing at the threshold of the sitting room. He looked at her confusedly. "What are you doing here, love? Isn't there some sort of festivity at the Mayor's house tonight?"

"Yeah, but there was one last year, and the year before that, and the year before that, and before that, and since before I can remember. So, I'm sure there will be on next year and the next. I think everyone there will get over me leaving."

"I doubt it, you are Miss Mystic Falls," he said, pouring himself another glass of bourbon.

Caroline snorted. "Right, I may have forgotten to sign some autographs," she said, walking further into the room and plopping down on a couch. "Why didn't you come? Elena said that Rebekah came and you were invited."

"Ah, I felt as if the mayor was simply extending formalities and that my presence was not exactly desired there, if you know what I mean," he said, handing her a tumbler half full of bourbon.

"Well that makes two of us."

"But you said the doppelganger was talking to you."

"She was the only one so I figured that I would come somewhere where at least I'm acknowledged."

Klaus raised his eyebrows as he sat next to her. "You and I both know that's not the full story, love. So let's spare the drama and spill," he said with a smirk.

"Fine. You are even pushier when you're drunk, Klaus," Caroline said, snatching his drink and finishing it herself. "I'm cutting you off."

"What was that bit I said about sparing the drama?" he asked, reaching for his tumbler.

"I'm not being dramatic. I just cut your drinks off. I'm really surprised that you and Damon don't get along with all of your drinking and brooding and whatnot. Sobriety will do you some good."

He laughed. "Fine, I'll stop drinking, for tonight…as long as you tell me why you really came."

Caroline looked straight into his blue eyes. "Because a friend told me that no one deserves to be alone on Christmas."

Klaus just looked at her, trying to keep his face drained of the surprise that was slowly making its way through him. She had left a party full of people that she had grown up with, that were her, more or less, friends, to come see him. Klaus smiled.

"Thank you," was all he said.

And Caroline knew that that as all that needed to be said.

And, for once, in Klaus' thousand years and Caroline's eighteen, both of them spent a Christmas filled with a little more hope.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Yay! Vampire Diaries is back on TV! What did you all think of the new episode? Anyways, I hope you enjoy! If you have a minute, please review- I really appreciate it! I'd also be open to any suggestions or quote recommendations that you have, just PM me :) Chapter 6 will be up in the next couple days! Thanks again:)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Diaries**

_Lessons of Love, Chapter 6: Klaus to Caroline, Part 3_

_"In everyone's life, at some time, our inner fire goes out. It is then burst into flame by an encounter with another human being. We should all be thankful for those people who rekindle the inner spirit." Albert Scweitzer_

To Caroline Forbes, there comes a point in which you come to know another person well enough on the outside. You know their quirks and habits but you still aren't quite sure about all of their true thoughts and feelings and personal philosophies. And that's where Caroline felt she was with Klaus.

She knew him. She knew that he was not the evil, good for nothing Original that they had all pinned him to be. In the past few months, ever since the Original Ball, Caroline had come to a huge realization: Vampires still have feelings and thoughts and opinions.

Okay, Caroline knows that she already knew that. To say her immortal friends (cough, cough Damon) are not opinionated is an understatement. Her immortal friends happen to be quite vocal about their thoughts and beliefs, it just seemed so natural to pin Klaus' for him.

So the blonde vampire calls him.

"Yes?" he asks simply when he picks up the phone.

"I just want you to know that I want to accept your dare. For real this time, no strings attached."

She can almost hear the smile come to Klaus' lips.

He meets her thirty minutes later and they walk. They walk and talk about everything and nothing. He tells her his personal beliefs and she tells him her goals and dreams. It's almost like twenty questions. It's simple and easy. It's almost natural.

"Your turn," Klaus says, the remainder of a laugh in his voice as he had just listened to Caroline talk about how she had wanted to be Britney Spears when she was little.

Caroline stops and thinks. Klaus studies her patiently, with a raised eyebrow.

"You've been around for like a bagillion years, right? Well, what's the most important thing you've learned over all the time you've been around?"

Now it's Klaus' turn to stop and think. And he thinks. And thinks. And thinks.

"Well," he says, running a hand through his dirty blonde curls, almost nervously. "Love, you have to realize that there is so much that the world has to teach you. Some people learn those lessons a lot faster than others and I am a slow learner. At least, I consider myself to be. But I think that the most important thing that I have ever learned is something that I'm still working on."

"And what is that?" Caroline asked, gently.

"That sometimes we lose our ways. We…we seem to lose touch of ourselves, our true selves, over time. And its not just humans I'm talking about, its vampires too.

"I think that I used to be fun, at least that's how I remember myself before I was turned. When I became a monster I lost sight of Nik and became this Klaus persona. My family abandoned me and I felt myself spiraling through the many centuries and I can finally feel myself slowing down."

Klaus paused and looked at Caroline with a small smile.

"And its because I've finally met someone that I can be 'Nik' with. I don't have to hide my fears and anger from you, Caroline. You accept me and you make me better and I thank you from the bottom of my old, dead heart for it."

And it was then that Caroline knew that Klaus was not heartless. He was, in fact, the exact opposite. Klaus was just a person trying to find purpose in this world, trying to deal with the unfair acts that had been committed against him, that were out of his control, so very long ago. And because of that he was still, partly, human.

Essentially, he was just like her.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Not super pleased with this, it almost feels _too_ human, but, it is what it is! Already have the next few chapters written :) Hope you enjoy, and review if you get a minute!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Diaries**_  
><em>

_Lessons of Love, Chapter 7: Caroline to Klaus, Part 4_

_"Some days you just have to create your own sunshine." Sam Sundquist_

"I hate the rain."

"If you say that one more time, I swear I'm going to put you out of your misery."

It was late February. It had been raining all week, and, as Klaus had frequently stated, he despised the rain.

So he deliberately looked at Caroline and said, "I'm _bored_ and I _hate_ the rain," before throwing a pillow at her as if to say "take that" and rolling onto his stomach.

"Hey!" Caroline exclaimed, barely avoiding the pillow and spilling her drink all over where she was laying on the floor, painting her nails. She chucked the pillow back at him but Klaus didn't move when it hit him and it fell uselessly to the floor. Suddenly, a mischievous grin spread across her pretty features.

Truth be told, she was bored, too; there was only so much America's Next Top Model she could take. She stood up and walked to the kitchen, not really sure what she was looking for. All she knew was that she had to make good on her statement about putting Klaus out of his misery. After all, Caroline had never been one to let others down.

So, with that thought in her head, she grabbed a cold water bottle out of the refrigerator. It was Klaus' own fault he was bored, he hadn't left his mansion for days.

As quietly as she could, Caroline snuck back to the sitting room and unscrewed the top off the bottle. She knew that she might be risking her life as she tilted the bottle, but, at least there would be some excitement.

Here goes nothing, she thought, as she poured out the contents over the seemingly asleep hybrid.

"What the bloody hell?" he said, flipping over and sitting up quickly as he looked up at a smiling Caroline.

"Aww, is the big, bad hybrid afraid of getting a teensy bit wet?" she said with her biggest smile, holding the bottle threateningly over Klaus once again.

She wasn't prepared for his sudden movement. His hand quickly reached out and grabbed the bottle before Caroline could spill anymore of it.

"You better watch yourself, love," Klaus growled as Caroline sprinted away from him with a laugh.

Soon enough, the two were stuck in a high-speed, vampire chase. Caroline ran cautiously through the mansion, her senses heightened, listening for the Original vampire who chased her threateningly with the half-full water bottle.

Out of nowhere, Klaus caught Caroline around the waist. He turned her around to face him as she squealed.

Caroline's amusement turned to slight fear as she saw Klaus' emotion-drained face, the one that usually meant _someone_ was in trouble and was going to pay for whatever transgression they had committed. And, unfortunately, that someone was her. She gulped as she looked into his deep blue eyes for what felt like ages. Klaus slowly broke into a smile, much to Caroline's confusion. At least until she felt the cold ice cubes slide down her back.

"Oh my gosh!" Caroline said with a squeal, trying to pull the now halfway melted ice out of her shirt. She growled and then chased him through the house.

Their water fight eventually ended when Caroline ran outside into the rain, surrendering. At first, Klaus was reluctant to follow her, but his hesitance did not deter him for long, nor did it stop him from dumping the pitcher of water he had on Caroline's head. Besides, he _always_ got the last laugh.

The day ended in laughter as Caroline walked out of the house, wearing one of Klaus' shirts and a pair of Rebekah's jeans. By now, it had stopped raining and, normally, Klaus would be frustrated that the rain had abated at the very end of the day. But, today things were different. Today, he thought as he fondly watched Caroline climb into her car, he had learned how to dance in the rain.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Chapter 8! I've been wanting to draw connections between Klaroline and Beauty and the Beast for a while but I couldn't find the right quote without taking one straight from the Disney rendition...but I think I found a good one! As always, enjoy and if you have a minute tell me what you think :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Diaries**

_Lessons of Love, Chapter 8: Klaus to Caroline, Part 4_

_"For those who immerse themselves in what the fairy tale has to communicate, it becomes a deep, quiet pool which at first seems to reflect only our own image; but behind it we soon discover the inner turmoils of our soul - its depth, and ways to gain peace within ourselves and with the world, which is the reward of our struggles." Bruno Bettelheim_

Caroline heard her phone buzz from her perch between Lily and Rachel. They all had paper-made crowns on and Caroline was trying to get the girls to settle down to sleep since their parents would not pick them up until later. But it was to no avail, so, she got up and grabbed her phone.

She rolled her eyes when she read the message.

_"I am _terribly_ bored. Are you done yet?"_

She was about to throw it causally back onto her dresser when a thought came over her.

"Girls, would you like to her a really good bedtime story?" she asked. Surely, an Original hybrid that had lived for at least a thousand years knew some really good stories. Besides, if he was going to complain, Caroline would see to it that he got his wish for something to do. She smiled as she thought that it would do him good to remember to 'be careful what you wish for.'

The girls squealed with delight as Caroline dialed Klaus' number.

"I'm guessing that the squeals in the background mean you aren't done."

"Well, no. But you can come over."

Klaus was quiet for a second. "What's the catch, love?" he asked with a snicker. Surely, Caroline did not think him foolish enough to lose at his own game.

Caroline looked at herself in the mirror as she scrunched her face up. She wasn't one to ask for help, in normal circumstances, but tonight was not a normal circumstance.

"Know any good bedtime stories?"

Klaus just laughed before he hung up.

"Where's the story?" Rachel squealed again, causing Caroline to wince. She had to remind herself that, even though it had only been minutes since she had hung up the phone, patience was not a five-year-old's strong point.

"It'll be here soon, I promise!"

"I do take pride in my impeccable timing" Klaus said in a cocky tone, leaning against the door, watching the three in the bedroom with an amused expression. "Now," he said again, watching Caroline. "What am I supposed to do?"

Caroline just pointed at the two girls sitting on her bed. "I have to clean up the kitchen, but I'll be right back," she said, walking out with a smile at the girls. She paused as she walked by Klaus, briefly enough that human eyes wouldn't notice. "_No_ compulsion," she whispered into his ear.

With a barely audible growl in Caroline's direction, Klaus sat on the bed in the bright yellow room and faced the girls. He studied them for a second before he smiled.

"I have a feeling that you girls enjoy stories about princes and princesses."

Caroline could hear them from downstairs, thanks to her heightened senses. She smiled at the giggles that he drew out of them as the little girls laughed at his 'funny voice' and agreed to listen to his tale of a prince and princess.

"Once upon a time, in a place long forgotten," he started and Caroline smiled to herself. There was part of this that felt so natural and real…and human. And that made her sad because it reminded of all the normalcy of a human life. It reminded her of what she couldn't have, but she quickly removed those thoughts from her head as she listened to Klaus continue his story.

"There were three five princes and a princess who lived happily with their mother and father. Their father was the king and he was never very happy with the second oldest, Prince Nicholas. One day, Prince Nicholas took the youngest, Prince Henry, out hunting and it was a trip that ended terribly. Prince Nicholas made a terrible mistake that made his father extremely unhappy. The king was so unhappy that King Michael and Queen Esther decided that they had to punish Nicholas.

"They put him under a spell and he was doomed to walk the earth, alone, until the end of time. Nicholas lost all of his family and became a monster."

At this point, Caroline was standing outside of her room door, listening to Klaus tell his fairytale.

"But, after centuries of being alone, Nicholas found a beautiful princess."

"What was her name?" Rachel asked, Caroline could hear her stick her thumb back in her mouth.

"Her name was Charlotte. Charlotte was the princess of a land that was once called Gaul. She was the most beautiful thing that Prince Nicholas had seen for quite sometime and he tried and tried to win her heart. He gave her beautiful jewels and horses and clothes, but it was to no avail.

"Nicholas' time on earth had turned him into a monster and Princess Charlotte could not come to accept him as he was. So, in the end, Prince Nicholas lost her to another prince."

"What happen? Surely Pwince Nichlas finded a pwincess, den the spell be bwoken and live happy ever after." Lily said with a yawn.

"Yeah, like Beauty and the Beast," Rachel chimed in. Caroline could almost hear Klaus smile.

"Well, sweetheart, its not that simple. The spell that Queen Esther and King Michael put Prince Nicholas under can't be broken. He's still around though, walking through the lands."

"Do you know Pwince Nichlas?" Lily asked.

"I can't tell you that. But, I can tell you that Prince Nicholas has found a princess, but she has to accept him. Prince Nicholas has been alone for such a _long_ time that he has to remember what it is like to have friends."

"Den the pwincess will kiss him."

"Yeah, and _then_ they live happily ever after."

"Of course they will, because after all, all Princes and Princesses live happily ever after. Now," Klaus said. "I think it is time to go to sleep."

"Only if you promise to come back sometime and tell us how Prince Nicholas is."

"As long as you fall asleep, I think that I can do that sometime," he said gently. There was a smile in Klaus' voice as Caroline snuck back down the stairs and waited in the living room, absentmindedly turning the TV on, but she couldn't pay attention.

Caroline was lost in her thoughts. Klaus was the prince in the story, there was no doubt about it, nor was their any doubt in her mind that Caroline was the princess that 'Prince Nicholas' had found at the end. But what had startled her was not the fact that she was the deadly Original's love interest, that much was obvious to Caroline.

What had surprised her was how much Klaus was trying to change for her. She had not realized how incredibly like a fairytale their relationship was, all supernatural things aside. It was almost as if she was living in the _Beauty and the Beast _story book that was boxed up in her attic. She was Belle, beautiful and strong-willed, courageous and honest and kind. And Klaus was this lonely monster that had never, truly been loved, not once in his thousand years. He had always, Caroline assumed, had an arrogant air about him. He was competitive and impulsive and anything but perfect. And, he had been under a spell since before time really began.

Despite herself, Caroline had to laugh. This was really a 'Tale as old as time.'

But, quite honestly, Caroline was not sure how much more of the time that could be their happily ever after she could deny her own feelings.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Yay, it's Thursdayy and that means Vampire Diaries comes on! Oh, and I guess The Hunger Games at midnight to... and chapter 9! It's just a "big, big, big day!" as Effie Trinket would say :) anyways, enjoy the new episode tonight and this chapter, and as always, review if you have a minute:)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Diaries**

_Lessons of Love, Chapter 9: Caroline to Klaus, Part 5_

_"Happiness cannot be traveled to, owned, earned, worn or consumed. Happiness is the spiritual experience of living every minute with love, grace and gratitude." Denis Waitley_

Spring Break of Senior year. Caroline Forbes had never thought it would arrive, but at last, it was here. Despite her status as a vampire, it still meant that she was nearing the end of one journey and about to start another, but whether that journey was college or not was up in the air.

But it was Spring Break and definitely not the time to worry about the future. It was time to have fun, to hang out with Elena and Bonnie. To go shopping for a Prom dress. To do _girl _things.

Until Damon surprised Elena and took her off to Denver, Colorado to see her brother, and there went Caroline's plans for the rest of the week. Ever since things in Mystic Falls had gotten hairy, Bonnie and Caroline had not been the best of friends like they once were. Elena was the glue that held her and Bonnie together. So, Caroline hung out at home and went to lunch with her mom. She even drove to some bigger towns to look for a Prom dress, she just went by herself. Her mom had offered to take her but Caroline said it was fine.

The only person who could really see through her 'I'm fine's' was Klaus. At least, he thought he could.

"Come, on, love. I can see the boredom radiating through you. Let's go. Just a little trip out of town. Only a couple days."

"No, really, I mean maybe I am a little bored but I'm fine here! I know I can't stay here forever, so I might as well enjoy it while it lasts," Caroline said with a smile in the dirty blonde Original's direction.

He looked at her questioningly as they walked through the woods surrounding the Gilbert's lake house. Caroline had driven them up here for the day. She had packed a picnic, complete with some blood bags, and showed up at the Mikaelson mansion to drag Klaus with her. He had laughed at her idea first, thinking the picnic was overkill, but went along with it.

"Seriously, Klaus. I don't mind staying here for the week. Sure I wish that Elena had stayed but its not like she's going to stay here for her entire life, I might as well get used to being without my friends."

"You don't have think about it so somberly, love," he said kindly as they looked out over the lake. "Forever doesn't have to be miserable and neither does your Spring Break. I thought that high school students went to the beach and got incredibly intoxicated on these breaks."

"I know, I know and I'm not trying to make it seem like it will be miserable! And, yeah, some seniors do stuff like that, but I drink enough to be legally intoxiacted just about every weekend," she said. He looked at her with disbelief and she laughed. "I promise, I'm fine, Nik." The name had come out of Caroline's mouth before she had thought about what she was saying.

Klaus looked at her with surprise, briefly, before continuing. "Well, if you're sure…but just know that my offer still stands. Rome. Paris. Tokyo. The beach. Wherever the hell you want, love."

Caroline laughed again. "Okay, point taken. But, I just want you to understand that I'm happy. I'm actually happy with this. Sometimes it means more to just sit around and be with those you love. I really do appreciate all of your offers," Caroline thought for a second before she continued, "Nik, I really do, but I don't need to travel, I don't need fancy jewelry to wear or given to me. Right now, what really matters is the humans in my life and spending time with my friends because one day I'm going to have to say goodbye."

Klaus looked down at the blonde vampire who stood at his side. She was looking at him and he could really see it in her eyes. She was happy with this, at least for now, and he did understand what she was talking about with her human friends and Klaus felt bad for her situation.

But as he smiled down at her, Klaus vowed to be here when she had to tell her human friends goodbye. He would be there to cheer her up and take her places and spend forever with her, because, at that point, Klaus was sure that Caroline would be the only person he had left. He would say goodbye to this life with her.

Together, they would be stronger.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: So, Prom...well Prom, part 1, I guess since Chapter 11 will be a prom-centric as well, haha. Enjoy and, as always, review if you have a second- there was something wrong with my internet this weekend so if I did not reply to your review, I'm sorry! I do really appreciate it:) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Diaries**_  
><em>

_Lessons of Love, Chapter 10: Caroline to Klaus, Part 5_

_"If you love me, let me know. If not, please gently let me go." Unknown_

Caroline was confused, to say the least.

She had stayed late after school to finish the final preparations for Prom, which was only a week and a half away. But, when she had come out to the nearly empty parking lot, she had found her car covered in sticky notes. At first she was frustrated, this was the _last_ thing she wanted to deal with. But then, after furiously pulling off the stickies that covered her windows and mirrors, she climbed in her car and slammed the door only to find a single pink sticky note that someone had written "Prom?" on.

Yes, Caroline had been trying to figure out what to do about a date. She hadn't heard from Tyler in several weeks so she figured that he was not coming home. She thought about Stefan but then heard that he was taking Rebekah since Elena wasn't giving him the time of day ever since she and Damon had become 'official.' And then Bonnie was taking that Jamie guy and Matt was going with one of the girls on the Cheer squad, at least that's what Caroline had heard

It had crossed her mind for a split second to ask Klaus to take her before she realized that it wouldn't make her popular with her group. And besides, Klaus would probably laugh at her. The Original already thought the whole thing was strange and mundane, especially that she was going to a dance for _humans_.

But now, as Caroline stared at the sticky note, she thought of the guys that she knew. It wasn't in Klaus' or Matt's handwriting, or even Tyler's, for that matter. It was definitely a girl's handwriting which made Caroline panic. That would be so awkward, just thinking about it was awkward enough, so, Caroline quickly pushed the thought from her mind. She was still trying to think of guys when her phone rang, startling her.

She answered without thinking to check the caller I.D.

"Hello?" she huffed.

"Caroline. Hey."

"Tyler," she breathed.

"Hey, um I was wondering if you had any plans on April 28?" He asked sheepishly.

"Um, Tyler, that's Prom…Oh my gosh! Are you coming home?" She asked excitedly.

"If you will go to Prom with me, I will."

"Yes, yes, yes! Tyler, yes of course I'll go with you! Did you sticky note my car?"

"Well, not exactly, Elena and Bonnie helped, but it was my idea."

Caroline could tell he was smiling.

"I can't wait to see you, Care. I've got to go now, but I'll be back by April 28, okay?"

"Okay! See you then, and thank you! I can't wait to see you, I've really missed you, Ty."

"I've missed you, too. See you April 28. Bye." And then he hung up.

It didn't matter how abruptly their conversation had ended. It didn't matter that he had been away for so long. All that mattered to Caroline was that Tyler was coming home and he was taking her to Prom. She drove home with a smile plastered on her face.

She walked inside and greeted her mom, who had an odd day off from work, before gong up to her room. Everything was fine, no scratch that, it was better than fine… until she got to her room and found Klaus lounging on her bed with his eyes closed.

"I was wondering when you would be home, sweetheart," he said with a sweet smile.

"I had to finish a couple Prom plans. I can't believe its almost here!" She said, genuinely excited about Prom now, simply because she had a reason to be.

"Ah," Klaus said, sitting up as Caroline sat down across from him. "How are things on the date front going? Let's go on a walk and discuss it, shall we?"

Caroline gave him an odd look. "Why are you so eager?" she asked with a laugh, but as always, she found herself agreeing to his innocent requests. "Okay, why not."

He smiled again. "I'll meet you outside. I doubt your mother would take to me very kindly once she realizes I've been waiting in your room," he said with a chuckle and then he was gone.

Caroline changed into shorts and a t-shirt before running downstairs. "Mom, I'll be back!" she called in the general direction of the kitchen before walking out the door. True to his word, Klaus was waiting outside, leaning against the trunk of a tree.

"So, your date for this Prom thing," he said, casually swinging into step beside me. "I think I might have an idea."

"Oh, um, actually, I found a date. Today after school."

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah. Tyler's coming home to take me!" She said excitedly.

Klaus stopped out of surprise. He had not expected that, not in the least.

Caroline kept walking, not really noticing that Klaus had stopped. When she saw he wasn't beside her, she looked back. "Nik?" she asked. He came back to life and caught up with her in seconds. "Are you okay?"

"What? Yes, I'm fine. Never better," he said with an, albeit forced, smile.

But Caroline saw right through it. "Are you sure? You don't seem like yourself today, Nik."

"We all have our off days, sweetheart. Surely, I thought you would know that," he said with his, much more convincing, signature smirk.

"What are you trying to say?" Caroline challenged.

"Nothing, love. Absolutely nothing."

They walked in an awkward silence for a few minutes before Caroline stopped to look at him.

"Are you okay with that? Me going to Prom with Tyler? I mean, I know we aren't dating or anything and I shouldn't have to ask but I just don't want to hurt your feelings. I was going to ask you to go with me but you thought the whole thing was ridiculous and mundane and _human_ so I didn't but now I feel like I've hurt your fe-"

"Are you happy?" Klaus asked, cutting Caroline's blabbed apology.

"Yes, I'm happy! For the first time in forever!"

"Then that's all that matters. Go to your dance, have fun. I…I just want you to be happy," he said.

Caroline smiled at him. "Thanks, Nik. I knew you'd understand," she said, giving him a brief hug. "Oh my gosh! I have to go tell Elena and Bonnie! I'll see you later, Nik!" she said, letting go of him and running off.

Klaus watched her go and turned in the other direction. With a quick glance he made sure that there were no humans around and took off running. He made it back to his mansion and stormed in the house. He wasn't angry, just disheartened at the turn of events.

"I guess it didn't go as planned?" Rebekah asked snootily from the threshold of the sitting room as he walked briskly past her.

"I'm not in the mood to hear you gloat, Bekah," he ground out.

"I'm not here to gloat, Nik. Do you really think that low of me?"

"Sometimes I can't help it, you little brat," he said as affectionately as he could and walked up to his large room.

Rebekah studied her brother as he trudged up the stairs, thinking about his most recent failure. He did look quite pitiful and, truth be told, Rebekah really did hate to see her big brother so miserable since it was so out of the ordinary. Rebekah knew better than to hound him, though.

"You know, sometimes you just have to tell them the truth. If you don't give it to them, they'll walk all over you, Nik," she said to his retreating figure in her smuggest voice before walking away.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Diaries...if I did, Klaus would be in EVERY episode... and would get a hug. Klaus needs a hug.**_  
><em>

_Lessons of Love, Chapter 11: Klaus to Caroline, part 5_

_"Love is a condition which the happiness of another person is essential to your own." Robert Heinlein_

It was, finally, April 28 and Caroline, now that she had a date, felt justified in saying that the wait had taken forever, even though she was a Vampire and had to adjust her concept of forever. She was spending the day with Bonnie and Elena to get ready for the occasion. Her dress was hanging in Elena's closet, ready for when the girls finally went to change clothes.

As they were leaving the nail salon, Caroline's phone buzzed.

"Tyler texted me!" she squealed, eagerly opening the message. "_Hey, Care,_" she read aloud for Elena and Bonnie to hear. "_I just want to tell you that…,_" Caroline trailed off as she read the rest of the message to herself.

"Care?" Elena asked. "What'd he say?"

Caroline looked up from her phone and there were tears forming in her eyes..

"He's not coming."

"What?"

"I- I have to go home. I'm sorry," she said as she disappeared before Elena and Bonnie could blink. She left them standing there, looking at each other.

"Maybe she just needs a minute to herself," Bonnie said. "Lunch?" she asked in an effort to take Elena's mind off of what just happened.

The two girls got through a late lunch and back to Elena's house without hearing another thing from Caroline.

"I'm going to call her, Bonnie. This isn't like her," Elena said, dialing Caroline's cell phone number.

"Leave me alone, Elena," came Caroline's reply from the other line.

"Care, where did you go? We're worried about you."

"I'm at home. I stopped by to get my dress. I'm not going to Prom anymore."

"What? No, Care, you have to come! It won't be the same without you."

"No, you know what, Elena? You can't always have everything your way. I'm not going and that's that."

"Wait, what? Care, this isn't about my way…I want you to come so we can have a _normal_ night together. As friends and with friends."

"Stop deluding yourself, Elena. Nothing is normal anymore and just because you have a perfect life doesn't mean everyone else does. Not everything is perfect and you can't always get your way. So stop, just...just stop acting like the world revolves around you. Have fun with the man of your dreams tonight and leave me alone," Caroline said before hanging up.

Caroline did feel bad about what she said, but Elena needed to hear it and Caroline was in the mood to tell her. Just because Elena was perfect didn't mean everyone was. Caroline put her phone on her bedside table and cried. Some people just weren't meant for storybook endings, and Caroline guessed she just wasn't one of the lucky ones.

Elena was still holding the phone to her ear in disbelief.

"She's not going?" Bonnie asked.

Elena shook her head, finally putting the phone down. She and Bonnie sat in an awkward silence, Elena thinking about what Caroline had said to her. Sure, Caroline said things she normally wouldn't when she was upset. Everyone did and Elena was surely not a stranger to that idea. But hearing those things from her best friend had unnerved Elena.

"I just wish that we could have a normal senior year," Bonnie said, resting her chin on her arms that were folded on the kitchen table. Elena nodded in agreement. "No weird supernatural things and boyfriends stuck in sire bonds."

Elena creased her eyebrows in thought. She stood up abruptly and grabbed her car keys.

"I'll be back in a little bit. If Ric comes home tell him that his dinner is in the fridge and he just needs to heat it up whenever he wants it."

"Where are you going?" Bonnie asked.

"I- I'll just be back in a second and in plenty of time to do our hair," she said with a smile.

"Okay," Bonnie said and Elena was gone.

Caroline hadn't moved from her bed since she got home. She was in no mood to, either.

It just wasn't fair! How come it was always _her_ getting hurt and being left out of all the fun. Hell, even _Rebekah _was going to Prom. If that blood slut was going then Caroline didn't think that she, of all people, deserved to be left out, not in the least, so she cursed whatever higher power that she had upset in her human life. Surely, whoever it was, was laughing right now.

She cursed Tyler for being a coward. She cursed Elena and her perfect life and her perfect boyfriend, Damon, and her bodyguard, Stefan. She cursed Bonnie and school and humans. But most of all, Caroline cursed herself. If it wasn't for her stubborn pride, she could be having fun right now but, of course, she had to mess it up.

She heard her mom open the front door and someone walk in. Wait, more than one someone. Ugh, hadn't she told Elena to leave her alone? She heard the human girl walking up the stairs.

"I told you to leave me alone, Elena," she called, turning over so her back was facing the door.

"Now, what do we have here? It looks oddly familiar," a familiar British accented voice asked. Caroline gasped and sat up in her bed at the sound and, sure enough, there he was. Klaus stood in her doorframe, dressed in a tuxedo, with a blank expression on his face, studying her.

"What are you doing here?" Caroline asked, wiping the tear marks off her face.

"I could ask you the same question, love. Aren't you supposed to be out and about with your friends at your dance?"

"I'm not going."

"And why not?"

"Tyler ditched me," Caroline said, breaking down into tears again.

Klaus pursed his lips and walked over to her bed and sat down, taking her into her arms. "That's too bad. If I were him, I would be ashamed to do that to such a beautiful girl."

"Me? Beautiful? I'm a mess. No one likes me enough to care. I'm just what you called 'collateral damage'. No one needs me unless I'm part of some evil plan," she sobbed.

"If that were the case, then why would I be here, love? Dressed like this, of all things," he whispered. Caroline shrugged against him. Klaus pulled away enough so he could look at her. "Would you, Caroline Forbes, like to go to your Senior Prom with me?" he asked with his signature smirk plastered on his face.

Caroline just stared at him for a few minutes. "B-but you thought it was stupid. You laughed about mundane human experiences when I explained it to you."

"Love, let me tell you another little secret since I so enjoy our bedroom chats," he said with a slight smirk. "As vampires, we have the ability to indulge in the mundane human things every once in awhile. Not only that, but you, who are youthful and newly turned should get to experience all the human, high school things that are offered to you. I would not want to take that away from you if it is something that will make you happy, even if it means I have to go to a high-school dance that I would rather steer clear of," he said with a chuckle. "Please come with me. I want you to be happy."

Caroline thought about it for a few minutes. "I look awful."

"Well, luckily, I brought some friends to help with that. I figured that I would not be much use in that department," he said, smirking again as Elena and Bonnie came into the room, both dressed in their gowns with smiles on their faces, ready to get to work.

Despite herself, Caroline smiled and an hour and a half later, she found herself dancing away on the dance floor at her senior Prom where she was voted Prom Queen.

But, the best thing about the night, at least in Caroline's opinion, was the look on Klaus' face (that smirk got her every time) when he simply held out his hand as The Jackson 5's "I'll Be There" came on. She took it and was pulled into the safety of his arms, and that, Caroline decided, as she laid her head over his heart and followed his smooth dancing rhythm, was a place she _never_ wanted to leave.

**A/N: Yay, happy endings...not that its the end of the story ;) I know that that little Prom rendition will be in no way, shape, or form what goes down on the show if they run a Prom episode but I thought it would be fun to explore things. Anyone seen tonights episode yet? Klaus is back :) but man are things are heating up for the finale! Anywho, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and review if you have a minute- I really appreciate it :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Ehh...not super pleased, but this is a theme that will keep popping up through the rest of the story seeing as Klaus has some difficulty with it. Don't you all worry though, its not all angst and sadness for these two. I plan to write some happier and more amusing chapters for the next few updates (Chapter 13 and on)! Enjoy, and, as always, review if you can! All authors, myself included, really, really appreciate feedback:) Thanks for reading!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Diaries  
><strong>

_Lessons of Love, Chapter 12: Caroline to Klaus, part 6_

_"Forgiveness means letting go of the past." Gerald Jampolsky_

Today was a somber day for Caroline Forbes. She got up early, dressed quietly and snuck out of the house. It was before 8:30 when she pulled up to the graveyard in her car. Normally, Caroline would have just used her vampire speed but, while she needed to visit a particular grave, she was in no particular rush to. She took a deep breath before exiting the vehicle, a single rose in hand.

Today was the late Bill Forbes birthday and it was a somber day. Caroline's heightened emotions seemed to be reflected in the early May weather as grey clouds filtered the sky. She relished in the quiet and the dreariness, making her feel almost human as she walked up to her father's resting place. Almost.

"Hey, daddy," she whispered, kneeling down onto the dewy grass. "I miss you and I wish you were still here. Prom was a week ago and Tyler was supposed to come home to take me but he backed out the day of. I still went, with _Klaus_ of all people," she said with a smile. "I was voted Prom queen.

"I got my official acceptance to UVA and I committed on Monday. I'm going to be a cheerleader for them. You always told me I would go there, ever since we went to that basketball game when I was little and I couldn't stop talking about the cheerleaders. It was always your dream for me to go to college. Nik doesn't get it, but that's okay.

"He's coming around. It turns out that he's not so evil after all, he just needs a friend. I think you would of liked him, daddy," she said as the tears started to fall on her pale cheeks. "Yeah, he's a vampire but its okay because I'm a vampire, too and I will need a friend to go through forever with. But, I'm more than just a vampire, daddy. I'm still your little girl and I love you; I will always love you even if you didn't completely understand me. Happy birthday, daddy," she finished, laying the rose on the grave and blowing a kiss towards the headstone before running away. She sped towards her car, eager to get away from the graveyard that was covered in headstones and reeked of death and bled with sadness. She was at the gate when she ran into, what felt like, a brick wall.

She looked up in confusion and saw that it was Klaus standing there. He studied her with a concerned expression before she buried her face in his shirt and cried.

Alarmed, the hybrid wrapped his arms around her as he looked about and felt for any danger. Not that anything could be dangerous to a vampire, especially an Original hybrid.

"It's his birthday," Caroline whispered.

"Who's birthday, love?"

"My dad's."

"Oh."

"I wish he was still here."

"Why?" Klaus asked. "He did terrible things to you, Caroline. He left you when you were little and when he came back, he tried to kill you."

"No," Caroline corrected. "He was trying to help me, at least he thought he was. I forgave him."

"Why?" Klaus asked again. Caroline had told him all about what had happened between her and her father and he did not understand how she could just simply forgive someone who had done such terrible things to her. It just did not make sense to the hybrid.

Caroline pulled away and looked up at him. She could see that he could not understand and she didn't expect him to. After all, Mikael had not been a very good father to Klaus.

"My father made me who I am. Not me as a Vampire- that's Katherine's fault. He taught me my morals and what I should value and to stick up for what I believe in. I am who I am because of my father and I love him for it."

He rolled his eyes and growled low in his throat and Caroline realized that she might of said the wrong thing, but she did not take it back. Not today.

"Look, I know you don't understand and I don't expect you to. But my father was my father no matter what he did to me and I still love him because I needed him. I might not have been around for a thousand years but believe me when I say that _no one_ is better without their parents," she said, repeating what she had told Abby only a few months ago before the witch-turned-vampire ran out again. "You should forgive Mikael and move past it. He made you who you are. You're strong, you are a fighter, Nik, and you don't give up. But if you can't forgive him, you should just let him go.

"I'm not saying its your fault. You couldn't control whatever happened. But at some point you have to realize that people make mistakes and you have to learn to forgive them for it. It isn't easy, I know, but its necessary. No one can hold a grudge forever, Nik, not even you."

When it became apparent Klaus was not going to respond, Caroline sighed as more tears came to her eyes and fell slowly down her cheeks.

"Never mind," she whispered, burying her face back into his chest. She wished that she had gotten more time to spend with her father. She wished that Klaus had gotten to know at least one parent who had loved him just as unconditionally as her parents had loved her, and vice versa. But wishful thinking was not going to do either of them any good, so, Caroline just held on to him as he slowly wrapped his arms back around her.

Today might not be the best of days for the forgiveness talk. But, even in her moment of weakness, all Caroline could do was try and Klaus was grateful for that. It was times like this when he could see the light radiating from her, and her willingness to share it made Klaus a better man.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Diaries**

_Lessons of Love, Chapter 13: Klaus to Caroline, Part 6_

"_You have to leave the city of your comfort and go into the wilderness of your intuition. What you'll discover will be wonderful. What you'll discover is yourself." Alan Alda_

"Seriously? This is your idea of 'fun'?"

"It's not so bad, love," Klaus said with a smirk as Caroline peered anxiously over the edge of the cliff and back up into the blue twilight.

"Not so bad? We have to be _at least_ two hundred feet up," Caroline said, turning to give Klaus a questioning look as he stripped his shirt off.

"Love, you're a _vampire_. Height is a trivial matter for us. Besides, we're only, give or take, sixty-six feet up; I've jumped off of _much_ higher, believe me."

Caroline still looked skeptical as she turned to look back at the straight drop down into the pool below Cascade Falls. "I'm not so sure, Nik."

He came to stand beside her, his ocean blue eyes meeting her blue-green orbs. "Would I ever, purposely, put you in danger, Caroline?"

"No, but-"

"Then you have nothing to worry about," he said with a smile. Before Caroline could even think about replying, he was gone. She turned and caught sight of his head disappearing over the edge of the cliff and she heard the splash seconds later. The blonde rushed to the edge, looking over in time to see Klaus come to the surface of the pool, his normally curly hair plastered to his forehead. He looked up with a wry smile, shaking his head, sending water droplets everywhere and making his hair stick up funnily.

"See?" He called back up to Caroline. "It's not so bad!"

"Says the guy who claims to have jumped off the top of something even _higher_!" she replied. Caroline could almost hear his eyes roll at her trivial human fear of height.

He held at out a hand as he treaded the water, Caroline watching his muscles ripple with his movement. "I'll catch you," he beckoned, promising her from below, as Caroline furrowed her brow, trying to convince herself to jump. "Don't make me come up there and push you off."

"Maybe that wouldn't be such a bad idea…" she mused, still contemplating if this was a good idea. Klaus swam to the rock face and began the climb back up. Despite his supernatural speed, it still took him a minute to reach the top. Once up, he grabbed Caroline's hand with child-like vigor and pulled her to the peak of the waterfall. "Are you _sure_ we won't get caught?" she asked.

"Yes," Klaus responded in exasperation. "The park closes at sunset and, once again, we're _vampires_, avoiding trouble should be our middle name."

"I'd say causing trouble should be our middle name," Caroline said, trying to distract Klaus from pulling her over the edge with no such luck.

"Ready?"

"No."

Klaus growled, not threateningly but in annoyed amusement.

"Can we take a running start?"

"If it makes you feel better…but _only _if you promise to jump. None of that stopping at the last second business."

"Ugh, fine."

Klaus chuckled, "One…Two," he looked at her mischievously, luckily Caroline was to concerned with staring at the cliff's edge to notice the glint in Klaus' eyes. "Three!"

Caroline was in no way, shape, or form prepared for the speed in which she was pulled towards the ledge. Sure vampires were fast, but hybrids were _faster_. Within seconds, she felt herself freefalling and yelped, trying not to look at the ominous water below. Only a few seconds after that, the water touched her feet and quickly submerged her entire body. Caroline came up, flapping her arms ungracefully and gasping for air, registering the speed in which it all had happened.

"I've got you, sweetheart," Klaus said from beside Caroline with a laugh in his voice. As he pulled her towards him, Caroline realized that she had not let go of his hand. She smiled as he let go and snaked his arm around her waist, holding her in his arms as he treaded water, supporting both of them. He smiled back down at her, showing off his dimples.

Later that night, thanks to Klaus' speedy driving, they arrived back in Mystic Falls. The hybrid led them through the Mikaelson mansion to his bedroom and let Caroline shower, something she had insisted on since they had arrived back at his car from their excursion at Cascade Falls. She came back out several minutes later to find Klaus lounging on his king-sized bed.

Securing her towel tightly around her body, Caroline marched over and jumped on his bed, "My clothes are still wet and they smell like a lake," she stated, facing the Original hybrid and sitting cross-legged, hair dripping on his sheets.

"Mmm, that's too bad," he replied, eyes staying closed but a smirk gracing his features.

"You made me jump off a _waterfall_ today, Nik. The least you can do is give me some dry clothes!" she said, narrowing her eyes and playfully kicking him in the side.

"Alright, alright," he said, getting up and going to his closet, throwing one of his shirts at her. "Rebekah doesn't appear to be here so you can go rummage through her things if you like," he said, disappearing into the bathroom.

When Klaus reemerged, he saw Caroline curled up on his bed, fighting sleep. She had obviously ventured to his sister's room and found other articles of clothing to wear, but she was still in his shirt and it made Klaus smile.

"Don't you think you should head home, Caroline?" he asked while pulling his own pajamas on and toweling his hair dry.

"Too tired," came her sleepy reply.

"Come on, I'll take you, love," he said. The baby vampire shook her head in disagreement so Klaus laid down beside her, rolling on his side to look Caroline in the face. "What have I done to earn the slumber party?"

"Made me take a risk. Jumping off a waterfall is a big deal," Caroline said, her eyes fluttering open to glance at Klaus.

"Was it worth it?"

"Mhmm," she said as her breathing slowed. "Every bit of it."

Klaus smiled at her as Caroline's eyes closed again, and, she couldn't be sure if it was real life or sleep-induced, but Caroline swore she felt his lips on her forehead before he whispered, "I'm glad," while pulling her in close to him and turning off the light.

And it was without any effort that Caroline fell fast asleep in the arms of her former enemy.

**A/N: Hi all! I'm sososososo sorry for my delayed update...I was out of town for the past week with no computer :( but here's chapter 13 and chapter 14 will be up in a couple days...I promise! Anywaysss I hope you enjoy this one, it was fun to come up with write, with the double meaning and what not ;) Thank you for being patient and reading and once again, I hope you enjoyed it. Please, if you have a minute, review- all authors appreciate it! **


	14. It's a Cold and Broken Hallelujah

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Diaries**

_Lessons of Love, Chapter 14: Caroline to Klaus, Part 7_

"_Nobody realizes that some people expend tremendous energy merely to be normal." Albert Camus_

Caroline huffed and rested her chin on her crossed arms in frustration. She had been working on her Calculus homework for hours now and she was nowhere near finishing it than she had been when she started. Needless to say, math was not Caroline's strong suit. She stared absentmindedly at the open textbook she had propped up on her desk, begging the information to magically appear in her head.

"I don't understand."

Caroline growled at Klaus' statement. He had been so silent for the past hour that she had forgotten that he was sitting on her bed, left to his own devices. Caroline pushed her frustration away and turned to look at him.

"What?"

"I don't understand you, love. You're so _frustrated_ and yet you continue to work on whatever that is."

"I don't have a choice. If I don't finish it, I won't pass the class and graduate."

"You always have a choice."

"No, I don't."

"Ah, I beg to differ, sweetheart."

"Excuse me? No, I don't, Nik."

"Just don't do it."

"Did you not hear anything I just said? I have to do it so I can graduate and go to UVA like I've always wanted to!"

"I…Let me rephrase, dear. If all of this _human_ business is so frustrating, then why do you put up with it? If its that much of a hassle you should just drop the act. That's what I don't understand."

"Because I can't. It's not that easy, Nik. People still think I'm _human_. I can't just drop out of school and skip town!"

"Maybe not," he said. "But why bother with college?" he laughed. "You have eternity to learn all you want to!"

Caroline was silent. She had no answer to what he said. Why was she bothering with college? Why now?

"You're a vampire, love, you should embrace it. Drop the human charade as soon as you can get out of Mystic Falls and let time be your teacher. That's what I did," he said with a cocky smirk and another laugh. And then Caroline knew why she was bothering with all of this.

"Stop! It's funny, Nik!" she said, suddenly angry. "I was _seventeen_ when I was turned! Do you know what seventeen-year-olds do these days? They worry about school and about prom and…and what's going to happen after the football game Friday night and sneak out to get drunk. And then they get over the rebellious stuff and grow up and go to college.

"You wanna know what _I_ did when I was seventeen? I got Turned. So I couldn't worry about all the normal seventeen-year-old things anymore. I had to worry about bloodlust and fighting to see another day. And, finally when things are starting to calm down, _you_ come back here and it all goes to hell!" Caroline could feel angry tears cloud her vision.

"I go through hell and high water and _no one _cares. No one bothers to ask me how I'm feeling or how I'm dealing with being a Vampire while I have to watch my friends grow up and have kids and live their lives normally."

"Because you've been given a _gift_! I've told you once and I'll tell you again: you're no longer bound by trivial human conventions…you don't have to worry about any of that anymore, its beneath you."

"Really? Then why does Rebekah put up with school and steal the Dance Committee and try out for the cheer squad?" she challenged.

Klaus narrowed his eyes. "Because...because I wanted her to keep an eye on you lot but now…now," he laughed humorlessly. "Now its just pathetic!"

"So, I'm pathetic?"

"No," Klaus said, shaking his head, trying to make her understand his view of things. "It's jus-"

"Rebekah cares because she missed out on all of this because of you! No, you guys didn't have high school when you were Turned but she had to be around my age...she's still a kid, just like me! I care about it because it's all I have left! Before I was Turned all I cared about was being voted Prom queen, marrying Matt Donovan, and having kids. That's all I wanted and now…now I don't have any dreams left because you crushed them. You and Katherine," she said, her voice raised. Caroline instantly regretted it when Klaus' face fell and his eyes clouded over, darkening as his shields went back up. Caroline cursed her inability to keep her mouth shut once she got started.

"Seventeen was too early, Nik. So, I'm sorry that I can't see how being Turned was a gift when my life was just beginning. I can't change who I am and I can't give up being human. Not right now," she finished in a whisper, looking at the ground as the tears started to fall.

Klaus pursed his lips and gave her a short nod. "I guess that's my cue to leave, then, if you think _I_ ruined your life."

"No, Nik, I…I didn't mean it that way. I…Ple-"

"I should of known that it would come to this. No matter what I do to make you realize what a good thing this is, all you will _ever_," he spit the word, "see is the dark side of me." And then he was gone.

Caroline ran to the front door, "Nik!" she called after him, fully aware that he wouldn't hear her. She waited, silently hoping that he would come back, but he never did and deep down, Caroline knew he wasn't going to. She dejectedly walked back up to her room, slammed the door and slid down against the wall and let the tears, both angry and sad, fall.

Klaus ran through the woods, headed back to his mansion to drown himself in whatever liquor he found as soon as he walked through the doors. Everything Caroline had said was running harshly through his head and then, suddenly, he stopped.

_Beautiful. Strong. Full of light._

That's why he had fallen head over heels, more or less, for Caroline Forbes.

And, for the first time, Klaus realized that people's outer strength can just be a façade. But it wasn't that he thought Caroline was weak. No, Klaus was coming to the realization of just _how_ strong she was. He had never realized, until now, just how much Caroline put up with for the sake of normalcy.

Klaus had once thanked her for her honesty and it was something that he truly valued. He admired her honesty and how it betrayed how young Caroline truly was. And he could empathize with her, because, like him, Rebekah, Kol, and Elijah, she had just begun to live when the rug was cruelly yanked from under her feet.

And that's why it had hurt him so much; because the truth can be cruel.

She had once told him that he didn't connect with people because he didn't try to understand them. Not anymore, he thought with a tear of his own trailing down his cheek. He now realized that he understood far more than he had been willing to accept.

And he wasn't going to let his faults interrupt Caroline from living the way she wanted to.

**A/N: Ahhh, I'm such a terrible person for 2 reasons!**

**1) I think I said this would be up by Friday night at the latest and its Sunday night...but I can explain! The chapter 13 that I uploaded was not the original chapter I had intended to post: according to reviews about the pace, I decided to give some future chapters a switch-a-roo and then I had to rewrite and edit and add and yada yada ya so here it is!**

** 2) I promised happier chapters for my next few updates...oops... but, I realized there is still A LOT of water under the bridge between them. But, not to worry, the happy chapters will come, Caroline and Klaus just have a few minor details to settle before hand. **

**Well, I hope you enjoyed this, even if it is quite sad :'( but it had to happen sooner or later! Thanks for reading and please review if you have a second:)**


	15. Breathe Again

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Diaries**

_Lessons of Love, Chapter 15: Klaus to Caroline, Part 7 _

_"A kiss is a lovely trick designed by nature to stop speech when words become superfluous." Ingrid Bergman_

"Oh, _come on_, Blondie. Those 'Morning After' regrets aren't supposed to last this damn long_. _Don't worry if you aren't good in bed…I mean, you're _good_, but he's an elitist. I wouldn't let it bother me if I were you."

"What's wrong, Care? You know you can talk to me."

"It's okay, Caroline. We can't help whom we fall in love with."

"Good thing I'm not in love, Stefan."

"I'm not your _babe_ anymore, Tyler."

"Then who's are you? Things were getting pretty cozy between you and _Klaus _last I heard,"

She wouldn't listen to her friends. What did they know? Since when did they care what was wrong with her?

She _wasn't _in love. They knew nothing, so she didn't bother with them. She pushed them away, determined to show them the same amount of hurt that she felt but would never admit to.

* * *

><p>"Alright, I've had it, Caroline. I'm done!" Liz says forcefully one day, throwing a dishrag into the sink and turning to watch as Caroline sat at the kitchen table in silence, deliberately not responding to anything her mother said as she played with her fingers.<p>

Liz walked over and sat across from her daughter and reached out for her hands. Caroline jerked away at the touch.

"I don't know what happened to you, honey, but you're not my Caroline right now and I miss her. I miss my sweet, beautiful daughter."

Caroline rolls her eyes.

"Have you turned it off?" Liz asks in a hushed whisper, suddenly concerned, but all of her anxieties are gone when Caroline turns her face away and Liz sees the tale-tell sign of unshed tears in her daughter's eyes. "Oh, honey," she whispers.

"I'm an awful person!" Caroline bursts out, her voice a mixture of anger and sadness.

"No, no you're not. You're beautiful and strong. You are _nowhere_ close to being an awful person, sweetie."

Caroline listens until she hears 'beautiful and strong' and she's whisked back to the chilly November night where she stood outside, admiring the large Draft horse in a beautiful blue gown with a wrap secured pointlessly around her shoulders.

She hears a scuff of a shoe on the ground. She sees the smile play on his face, lighting up his dimples, as he talks about the magnificent animals. She sees the light dance in his eyes as he tells her "I fancy you," and that she is "Beautiful. Strong. Full of light."

She remembers wanting to believe him, but unable to because of everything that had happened.

Liz watches her daughter's eyes ghost over as she remembered something and then Liz realized it.

"Honey, just admit it. It's okay."

"No, its not! He's an ass and evil and…and…and I hurt him! It's all my fault, mom. I'm the evil one, all he was trying to do was…I don't know what he was trying to do but I…oh, God," she said, putting her head in her hands.

"You're going to be alive forever, Caroline. You don't have to do everything so fast. Slow down, take a deep breath, and start over."

* * *

><p>Deserted was the only word to describe the Mikaelson mansion on her arrival.<p>

The driveway was empty of its flashy, expensive cars. No one was in the mansion; it was filled with an eerie silence that she didn't like and it filled her with dread. She ran out back to the vast backyard, tears threatening to spill until she spotted a figure standing two hundred yards away. She felt her breathing come back and she started to approach him.

He was standing with his back to her, absorbed in observing the summer scenery in his backyard. She must have snuck up on him, he acted as if she wasn't there.

"Hey," was all she said.

He froze at the sound of her nervous voice, his eyes growing wider and darker before they narrowed in frustration, but he didn't turn around.

"So, I guess this is going to be a monologue," she was exasperated and he could just imagine the look on her face, the fire in her bright eyes.

"If you think you're going to get an apology, then too bad. You said things that hurt me too and I think we're past apologies because, well, the truth hurts. I'm not sorry for what I said and I won't be. That's the way I see everything…I just wish you could respect that. If it makes any difference, its not that I am upset about living forever and I think deep down you know that. I also think that you understand how I feel and you're just afraid to admit it and that's okay.

"Otherwise, why would you go to all this trouble? Why would you sit with me when I study or watch crappy movies and eat junk food or…or Prom? Why would you even bother with that, you had been so willing to laugh at it but when I told you Tyler was coming to take me you looked so dejected. Oh, yeah, I saw it. Do you think I'm stupid?" she asked when his shoulders jerked, begging his body to turn around to fix her accusations.

"You're still human, deep down there, despite your attempts to hide it. I can see right through your acts, I've been able to since that stupid Ball last year," she paused, hoping that she would've gotten a rise out of him for that but he stayed as still as a statue.

"But I'm not here to criticize you for that. I'm here to thank you. If you hadn't of done that stuff for me, despite whatever excuse you're more than likely going to give me, then I don't know where we'd be and I don't like the thought of not knowing you like this. I just wish you would have listened to yourself when you told me its okay to do human things every once and a while.

"It's okay because deep down, we're all still human. We just have to drink blood to survive and we live forever and have all these sp-"

Caroline was suddenly cut off as Klaus' large hands were placed on both cheeks and for a milisecond she thought he was going to snap her neck.

But then his lips were on hers.

At first she was surprised as his warm lips gently moved against hers. But the surprise vanished as quickly as it had come when she realized that this was what she wanted, what she had been denying herself. She started to kiss him back, winding her arms around his neck and lacing her fingers through his dirty blonde curls.

They broke off, much too soon for Caroline's liking, and Klaus rested his forehead against hers, his hands still resting on her cheeks, covering up the slight flush that stained them.

"Now, you were saying?" Klaus asked, dropping his British accented voice to a tone a tad bit huskier than usual as his breath tickled her skin. Caroline glanced up into his smiling eyes. She felt a slight smile growing on her features as he chuckled.

She shyly stood on her tiptoes and placed a gentle kiss on his lips as his arms dropped and curled around her waist, willing to hold her close for what she hoped to would be forever.

**A/N: This is sort of a slow chapter, but I hope it was worth reading ;) yay Klaroline!...if only we could have something like this in the show! There is a serious lack of, not only Klaroline, but KLAUS in my life...anyone else agree? On that note, who's seen tonight's episode? My heart was bursting with happiness at one point but, man, are things heating up even more in Mystic Falls! I do think that 3x20 may give 3x14 a run for its money as my favorite episode this season...I'm a sucker for all things 1920's (yes, 3x03 is up there on my list, no worries!) ;)**

**Oh, about the very beginning...if it seems confusing, I'm sorry. That's supposed to be Caroline's friends goading (cough, cough Damon), giving advice, or whatever to her. I couldn't exactly get it the way I wanted it and that was the closest I could get. Sorry for the confusion!**

**Anyways, about this story... I've been in a very musical mood lately. Even though I normally write while listening to music, these last two chapters were heavily influenced by what I was listening to. I wrote chapter 14 listening to 'Hallelujah' by Leonard Cohen and this one listening to 'Breathe Again' by Sara Bareilles (which is why these two chapters are named and the others aren't). I'm pretty pleased with how they turned out so I might have to find a song for every future chapter from now on. I have one more chapter written but I am not ready for this story to end, I don't think there is enough resolution between them so I plan to work that out. Buutttt, this story is, regrettably getting harder to write as I run out of ideas about where to take these two lovely Vamps, and it doesn't help that I'm about to start exams...so, seriously, if you have any suggestions (quotes, songs, plot ideas) don't hesitate to PM me! I hope to keep updating regularly, but I can't make any promises since its crunch time at school for me so I will do what I can!**

**Okay, I'll stop bombarding you all with my babbling. Thank you so much for reading and if you have a minute, leave a review and tell me what you think! Thanks again:) **


	16. I Know We Both Understand, Somehow

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Diaries**_  
><em>

_Lessons of Love, Chapter 16: Caroline to Klaus, Part 8_

"_I guess darkness serves a purpose: to show us that there is redemption through chaos. I believe in that." Brendan Fraser_

He was lounging on his bed, resting against the headboard, deeply engrossed in his book. Caroline was in much the same position, propping her own book on her hips as her eyes travelled absentmindedly over the pages. The wave of boredom reached its peak when she saw the clock and realized that they had been laying here for almost two hours.

She stole a glance at the angel-faced hybrid and saw that he was in no way, shape, or form, close to being bored. Caroline groaned and slid down so she was barely sitting up, waiting for Klaus to say something. When he didn't so much as budge, Caroline repositioned herself again and again and again.

"For the love of all that's holy, Caroline…," Klaus said, sitting up and shutting his book so that his finger marked his page.

"What? Sorry that its been nearly _two hours _and I can only read so much of this," she waved her copy of _Brave New World_ at him as if it would explain everything, "in one sitting! I need a break, Nik."

Klaus rolled his eyes and fought a smirk as he readjusted himself and reopened the old copy of _A Farewell to Arms,_ ignoring her statement. Caroline just stared at him until she realized that he wasn't going to pay attention to her. With a resigned growl, she put the novel back up to her nose, trying her best to concentrate on the odd world where everyone looked alike, took drugs daily for their own happiness and children participated in erotic play...gross.

Her resolve lasted five minutes. She groaned, once again, dropping her book on her stomach and slid back down off the headboard so that she was laying down. She was broodily staring at the ceiling when she caught the sight of several frames hanging over Klaus' bed. Her curiosity peaked, Caroline flopped onto her stomach, earning a growl from the hybrid sitting next to her, and studied the content of the frames.

"What are those?" Caroline asked, pointing above his head.

Klaus snapped his book shut and studied her, his eyes growing dark. "Letters from some of my admirers in the sixteenth and seventeenth centuries."

"Love letters?"

He moved so he could look at the aged parchment and pursed his lips in slight amusement. "I guess you can call them that."

Caroline moved to get a closer look. "What happened to them?"

"Jealous, are we, love?" he chided and Caroline glared at him. "They died. Quite tragic, actually," he said, but the tone of his voice told Caroline that he found nothing tragic about it.

"How?"

Klaus didn't answer. He just cocked an eyebrow at her, waiting for her to come to the conclusion herself.

"Wait…how can someone write you a love letter when you've killed them?"

Despite himself, Klaus laughed as he considered how to answer her question. "They weren't exactly meant for me, love."

Caroline sat up with an odd smile on her face. "Okay, so you go home with these women, hook-up with them, suck them dry, and then steal their love letters? Kinky," she said with raised eyebrows, settling back down. Maybe reading about children participating in erotic play was better than learning about Klaus' failed love life.

He rolled over onto his stomach. "What can I say? You can't ignore this face." Caroline peered over the top of her book at him. His eyes had turned yellow, the ugly, black veins popped out under them, and, most importantly, the four deadly, elongated fangs waiting patiently in his slightly opened mouth.

"I guess not."

He huffed, face changing back to the blue-eyed, dimpled features that no bad guy should be allowed to have. "Is that all you're going to say? I _killed_ those women."

"What do you want me to say? That what you did was wrong? Okay, maybe it was a little wrong but it happened so freaking long ago. Like seriously, the only thing I know about that time is that…" she paused, thinking, as Klaus watched her with an amused expression. "Okay, I know like nothing except that you went around sleeping and eating women and stealing their love letters and you want me to accuse you for that?

"Well, I can't because, one: I wasn't even alive and two: I don't have it in me to forgive something so pitiful like that."

He laughed in disbelief. "Pitiful? I'm a cold-hearted killer," he said darkly, prompting her to reprimand him.

"Who was it that told me the other day that we're _vampires_? Its not your fault that you have to survive in a really gross way…and mope about your failed love life to the extent you have to make it look like women loved you," she said with a slight giggle as he frowned and narrowed his eyes. "But now, its okay because you're different."

He studied her intently, his eyes still a dark shade of blue before flashing her a sad smile. "I can't change who I've been for a thousand years, love. I will always be the bad guy."

Caroline thought about this, studying him before she slowly nodded. "I know," she said, her eyes meeting his. "But, just because you can be evil doesn't mean you're entirely unforgivable," she said, leaning closer to him.

Klaus shook his head, "Caroline Forbes, what am I to do with you?"

"As long as you don't kill me and ransack my room for love letters, then I'm up for just about anything."

He cocked an eyebrow at her as his arms pulled her closer, "You're saying you've written me love letters?" he asked, as his hands accidently, or maybe not so accidently depending on who's side your on, squeezed her sides, causing Caroline to squeal.

"No! That's _so_ corny," she said as Klaus rotated so she was pinned beneath him.

"Hmph, not quite sure I believe that, sweetheart. You're answer leads me to believe otherwise. Care to indulge my curiosity?" He asked, drumming his fingers against her sides, relishing in his discovery that she was extremely ticklish.

"Stop, stop, stop!" she begged between giggles. "I'm telling the truth! I don't do the sappy, romantic stuff. That's your job!"

"_My_ job? Are you insinuating that you don't like my drawings?" he nodded, clearing his face of emotion and turned away from her, reaching for his book. "I see how it is."

Caroline sat up and looked with narrowed eyes and a slight smile. "I said the guilty look didn't suit you, not the sappy, hopeless romantic." He ignored her. "Don't be ridiculous, Nik!" Once again, he ignored her. "Oh my God, seriously, how old are you?" Still no response so Caroline dropped her voice and crossed her arms across her chest. "Fine, I like your drawings, you evil bastard."

He dropped his book with as a smirk came to his face and an evil glint settled in his eyes. "I knew it. I knew you thought I was evil."

His tone wasn't serious, but Caroline could hear the weight behind his statement. She nodded as she grabbed her book and sprawled out across his chest.

"You are. You're the foulest, most despicable and manipulative man I've ever met, but," she said, thinking about her words as she looked into his face and pecked his lips. "But, I like you… just the way you are," she kissed him again, as if to prove her point. "Now, help me finish reading this." Caroline waved her detested copy of _Brave New World_ at him before he snatched it from her grasp. Caroline smiled smugly, curling up against his side, as he began to read the last few chapters aloud.

Sure, Klaus was evil, mistrusting, and downright devilish, but once you knew this side of him, the human side that he tried so desperately to hide, it was hard to not forgive him, at least in part, for all he had done.

After all, Klaus couldn't stay the _exact_ same person for all eternity. He would always be plagued by his inner demons, always be ready to lash out at betrayal and kill unmercifully and Caroline knew that. But, she would always be there, every time, to remind him of who he could be and why he was worth it.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed this one! I'm happy with how it turned out, especially since it took me a few days to write it...I wasn't sure about how to approach this topic, but it was definitely something I wanted to address; you can't ignore Klaus' dark side. No, it won't go away... I'm sure I'll find a way to bring him to blows with someone some time later *evil smirk*. **

**Anyways, I don't know how many of you have seen Josepsh's tour of the Mikaelson mansion on MTV's 10 On Top, but if you have, the love letters should be familiar :) I got the idea from there, it's just way too cool and sadistic and Klausy to pass up! And my song inspiration for the chapter: Your Arms Feel Like Home by 3 Doors Down.**

**Thanks for reading, and if you have a minute, please review! I appreciate the feedback:)**


	17. Never Seemed So Good

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Diaries**

_Lessons of Love, Chapter 17: Klaus to Caroline, Part 8_

"_Too many people overvalue what they are not and undervalue what they are." Malcolm S. Forbes_

Her phone vibrates on her desk softly. Distractedly she picks it up and reads the message. Her mouth drops and she dials his number.

"No you're not!" Caroline says in disbelief when he picks up halfway through the first ring.

"I am."

"Tell me you're lying, Nik," Caroline groaned into the phone. "You said you weren't coming…you _promised_ me you wouldn't be there."

"And I wasn't going to, until _Rebekah_," he said, louder than necessary into the mouth piece of his cell phone and Caroline rolled her eyes at his childish antics. "decided to throw a hissy fit and call up Elijah, begging him to come home because her horrid older brother wouldn't attend her first high school graduation by playing on his moral personality," he says with a scoff.

"Well…can't you come late? If Elijah's here, at least she'll have one brother at the entire thing."

Klaus laughed. "Why are you so against me coming?" he asked.

Caroline slapped a hand to her forehead as she sat at her desk, staring at the speech she was required to give at her graduation tomorrow morning. Her friends loved it, thought it was brilliant with all of its inside, supernatural jokes and witty remarks about their futures, or potential lack thereof, outside of Mystic Falls. But she thought it sucked, that it was too dreary.

So, she was sitting at her desk, desperately trying to find punctuation errors, problems with the flow, content errors, any excuse to tweak her flawlessly written paper. It was nearly midnight, she was tired and knew she needed to sleep. But, seeing as she wasn't already stressed enough and things were spiraling out of her control, _of course_ Klaus had decided to drop the bombshell on her that he was coming after he had sworn he wanted nothing to do with it. All because of his sister, how dare that evil Blood Slut.

And, to top it all off, Caroline hadn't even decided what dress she was going to where under the red graduation robe and her honor chords. Or how she was going to do her hair.

"Caroline?" he asked.

"Ugh, it's not that I don't want you there….I just….I, uh….I don't know, okay?"

"Does it have to do with your speech?"

"Maybe."

Now it was Klaus' turn to laugh at _her_ childish antics. "You're an _awful_ liar, love," he drawled. "Thank goodness we've got time to work on that."

"Well, sorry for not being exactly thrilled about it. It really sucks. You're going to wonder why you ever started 'fancying' me in the first place."

"Now, I highly doubt that, sweetheart."

"Seriously, Nik. I'm not even joking."

"I'm not either," he said, earning a growl from Caroline.

The line was quiet for a few moments as Caroline read through her commencement speech for what had to be the millionth time, still not sure about it. "Ugh, why me," she groaned.

"Pardon?"

"Why me? I feel like I'm going to _explode,_" she said, her words coming a thousand miles a minute as she animatedly gestured her combustion with her arms, even though Klaus couldn't see her.

"I highly doubt that you're going to explode, Caroline. A thousand years of life experience says otherwise about spontaneous combustion," he says with a chuckle.

She rolls her eyes as he continues laughing, proud of his vampirey inside joke. She groans at his childish stupidity and figures the only reason he finds it so funny is because he's been drinking and she shakes her head. Vampire boys will by vampire boys, she presumes.

He misinterprets her groan. "Go to bed, love."

"I can't, its not perfect yet! I can't read this tomorrow. It _sucks_."

"You've had this entire quaint little town read it. How much better do you expect it to get?"

"You're not helpingggg," she whined.

"What do you want me to do?"

"Just, ugh! I wish I wasn't such a neurotic control freak! My life would be so much simpler! Sometimes, I seriously don't understand why you of all people decided to fall…" she stops herself before opening that can of worms, knowing his weird aversion to the 'L' word. "Court, be friends with benefits, whatever it is we're doing. Every other guy in this town steered clear of me. No one likes an insecure, neurotic control freak on crack."

"No one around here sees that, Caroline."

"Everyone does but you, for some weird reason," she said dejectedly. "Damon constantly reminds me, Stefan's at least nicer about it. Elena and Bonnie deal with it cause they're my best friends and they have to. I'm pretty sure its part of the reason Matt broke up with me but at least he can tolerate it now. All I'm saying is that it's only a matter of time before you can't handle my issues anymore," Caroline said.

"Don't be ridiculous."

"I'm serious! Why doesn't anyone take me seriously?"

"Because when you act like this, everyone thinks you're an obnoxious brat. A thousand years of life experience also teaches you that no one has any tolerance for those."

"See, that's exactly what I mean!" Caroline exclaimed, tears burning her eyes.

Klaus sighed, realizing his mistake. "Caroline…"

She shook her head. "I knew it was only a matter of time until you wouldn't be able to handle my issues anymore. I don't even know why you like me anyways…I'm just plain school girl from rural Virginia, Klaus. I'm a cheerleader who knows nothing about anything and looks forward to high school football games on Friday nights…you don't need me. I'm _tiny _compared to you. I'm insignificant," Caroline said, a tear falling down her cheek as she finished in a broken whisper.

"I think you need to go to sleep, you have a big day tomorrow. Sweet dreams, Caroline," Klaus said before hanging up.

As soon as the line was dead, Caroline burst into tears. She had no idea what just happened, why she said those things. If she was still human, Caroline would unashamedly placed the blame her menstrual cycle, but she didn't have that luxury anymore to deflect her fears on.

She did as Klaus had told her and trudged over to her bed, falling onto the mass of blankets and curling up, wishing the hybrid was here so she could try and explain her jumbled up feelings. It wasn't often Caroline displayed her insecurities, she found ways to hide them but that didn't mean they did not bother her.

Caroline had always been a believer in the idea of "too good to be true" and as of now, that was Klaus in her life. He was still the bad boy, the evil plotting menace she had first met but Caroline thought he had had enough hurt in his lifetime and she didn't want her insecure tendencies to add to that lengthy list.

She woke up the next morning, methodically got ready for the day, but not before checking her phone for the good morning messages she had become accustomed to. There was none.

So, she put a smile on her face, trying not to let the disappointment get to her, just like she always did. It was just a normal day in Mystic Falls…maybe abnormal was the better description since there was still a stalemate in the immortal war going on around here. Caroline didn't know what to call it anymore, the lines had become so blurred.

But she didn't think about it as she smiled for pictures with Elena, Bonnie and the rest of her friends and her mom and other family that had come in town for the occasion. She read her speech, trying not to laugh as she looked at her little group's faces with all of her inconspicuous supernatural allusions, and was greeted by applause at the end of it. She tossed her cap up in the air when Principal Taylor announced them the Class of 2012, acting just like any normal, happy person would.

Caroline smiled flawlessly throughout the day but inside she couldn't help but scream as no one was there to see through her mask. Not even a certain hybrid with blue eyes and dimples.

The festivities continued and before she knew it, she was whisked away to a graduation party at the Boarding House, thrown by the 'ever-so-responsible' Damon Salvatore and attended by just about every member of their class. Caroline kept smiling, but she could feel her resolve slipping as she watched Elena and Damon, Bonnie and Jaime. She wandered upstairs to escape the wild drunk teenagers, clutching her Solo Cup, so she could stop smiling.

She snuck into her old room and sat on the bed, sipping her beer. She knew no one would follow her, Elena was drunk, Bonnie was having too much fun with Jaime, and Damon was, of course, the life of the party. She huffed when she heard squeals downstairs. Very girlish squeals that were too much for her heightened hearing.

"There she isss," Elena slurred, barging in and coming out to sit beside Caroline. "C'mon, girl! We're about to play your song!"

"What?" Caroline asked, grabbing Elena's tumbler as the other girl giggled uncontrollably. "You're done. I'm cutting you off."

Elena pouted. "Bb..but I need it! You and Damon and Stefan get to drink as _much_ as you want! And I never do and its no fun! Besides, Damon said I could have as much as I want because I only graduate high school once."

"Okay, Elena. Firstly, you're human and humans can't hold their liquor as well as vampires so you're going to _hate_ Damon in the morning. Secondly, you've always been a light weight," Caroline shook her head. "Damon is _so_ getting a lecture tomorrow."

Elena's eyes grew wide. "No, no, no, you can't do that, Care! He's so happy and I'm happy and we're both just _happy_. But you're not happy and that makes me not happy." Elena pulled Caroline into a hug. "I just want everybody to be happy. Please come back downstairs with us and danceee!" The brown-eyed girl said in a singsong voice.

"Okay, okay, Elena," Caroline said, allowing her to be pulled off the bed and tugged into the hall.

"Oh! I forgot to tell you," Elena said, turning around to whisper in Caroline's ear, except she didn't really whisper and Caroline was positive her eardrum was going to burst as drunk Elena all but whispered in her ear, "You have a friend looking for you... He was the bad guy but now y'all are," she giggled again and dropped her voice to a real whisper this time, "Damon says you're fuck buddies."

Caroline felt her jaw drop, not knowing whether to be pissed at Damon or shocked.

"Don't tell anyone I told you! It's supposed to be a surprise and…oh no! I ruined it! He's going to be so mad at me," the girl said, pouting again, clapping her hands over her mouth.

Caroline sighed and gripped Elena's shoulders and forced a smile. "You know what, don't worry about it. I still have no idea what song you're talking about."

"Oh, good!" Elena squealed before running off back down the stairs.

"Elena!" Caroline called after the girl. She decided to follow her intoxicated friend with a resigned growl, Damon was going to get it in the morning after they all sobered up a bit.

She set foot on the landing and weaved her way through her classmates, following Elena's unmistakable alcohol entwined scent which, funnily enough, disappeared before the porch doors. Caroline walked outside as a new song began playing over the speakers.

"_Where it began, I can't begin to knowing. But then I know it's going strong"_

She stopped and sat in a iron-wrought chair, leaning her elbows on the brick wall that lined the porch, the white lights twinkling from where they were draped over the bushes. She was surprised that Damon hadn't ripped them down after Elena's eighteenth birthday.

It didn't surprise Caroline that she was alone, once again. She shook her head, standing up. If she was alone and miserable, she might as well go home.

"_Reaching out. Touching me. Touching you,"_

"_Sweet Caroline," _a voice sang softly. _"Good times never seemed so good."_

Caroline turned around, her blonde curls flying. She felt her mouth drop. "What are you doing here?"

Klaus just smirked and held out his hand. Caroline crossed her arms over her chest and looked at him. "Don't be ridiculous, love. You're wasting a perfectly good song," he said, walking towards her.

Caroline rolled her eyes before he pulled her into his strong arms and began to twirl her around the porch, singing along the entire time.

"_Look at the night, and it don't seem so lonely. We fill it up with only two."_

Caroline rolled her eyes again, laughing and laced her arms around his neck.

"_How can I hurt when holding youuuu. One. Touching one, reaching out. Touching me, touching youuu! Sweet Carolinee, good times never seemed so goodddd_!" Caroline couldn't contain her giggles anymore as he sang slightly louder, exaggerating and embellishing the song in his own, out of tune, way.

They began to slow as the song died down.

"_Sweet Caroliiine, I believed they never could. Sweet Caroline, good times never seemed so gooddd,"_ Klaus finished, drawing out the last note as his blue eyes sparkled and they stopped twirling. He smiled down at her with a slight shake of his head as Caroline buried her laughs in his chest. "Sweet Caroline," he murmured, pulling away from her only to take her face in his hands. "I don't care how many times I have to say it. You're beautiful, strong, brave, forgiving, caring, honest. _My _Caroline," he says with a mischievous glint in his eye that sends butterflies dancing around in her stomach, "is full of light. I'm not going anywhere, I'd be a fool to leave someone so pure and I hope you know that I'm not a fool, Caroline Forbes. Your good qualities outshine your bad ones, sweetheart. They always do and they always will and I'll tell you a million times if I have to."

"Thank you," she whispered, the smile still evident in her voice, pressing a kiss to his lips.

They wound their fingers together, Klaus agreeing to take her home, and walked through the still crazy Boarding House. Another slow song was playing and Caroline saw Damon and Elena dancing, Elena a dead-weight against Damon's body, and Caroline remembers the lecture she promised Elena that Damon would be getting at some point tomorrow as she noticed another Solo Cup in the girl's hand.

Klaus walks her to the door when they arrive at her house. She looks at him as they stand in silence on the porch. He cups her face and returns her chaste kiss from earlier. "Sleep well, sweet Caroline," Klaus whispers against her skin, placing another kiss on her forehead.

"Night," she says, squeezing his hand before walking inside. Caroline shakes her head when her sharp eyes find her mom snoozing on the couch. Liz always did that when Caroline went out, despite Caroline's protests that she didn't need to wait up. She wakes her mom and they go to bed.

Caroline was more than ready to climb under the covers when she saw a sketch book with a white ribbon tied neatly around it. She creases her eyebrows but her curiosity gets the best of her, just like it always did when it came to Klaus' surprise gifts.

She opens the sketch book and flips through the pages for at least an hour, her eyes wandering the pages where Klaus has engraved her in shades of grey. Caroline smiles, she had always liked the way he saw her. He had always been able to see the Caroline she had always dreamed of being, and for once, she could believe what she saw in the drawings. For once, someone saw her the way she wanted to be seen.

Finally, Caroline reluctantly shut the sketchbook and turned off the light, satisfied that she had finally had someone who could deal with her, all of her. The good and the bad.

**A/N: Well that definitely took a lot longer than I originally intended! I'm sorry for the wait, guys! At least I was able to get it out before 3x21! Who thinks Klaus is going to be the one to save Caroline from Evil Alaric? I really hope so...we need another moment between them since they were MIA for five episodes. The scene between them was SO GOOD at the Decade Dance. God, I love Joseph Morgan and Candice Accola, lol.**

**Anyways, I didn't really realize what a long chapter it was either, not to mention I'm not entirely pleased with the way it turned out, it was just so hard to write for some reason! But I did think that after the slight look at Klaus' darker side, we should have a look at Caroline's problems. But anyways, I hope you guys are okay with a longer one. My finals start later this week so I don't know when I'll update again but I'm hoping to be able to squeeze something out over the weekend, I've already got an idea in my head... ;)**

**Well, I hope you enjoyed this one. Song inspiration is obviously _Sweet Caroline_ by Neil Diamond. Thanks for your patience and for reading. And, please review if you get a minute! Enjoy the episode later this week, everyone! :D**


	18. You'll Always Be My Hero

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Diaries**_  
><em>

_Lessons of Love, Chapter 18: Caroline to Klaus, Part 9_

"_There are times when fear is good. It must keep its watchful place at the heart's controls." Aeschylus_

Caroline heard the front door of the mansion open from where she lay, curled up in Klaus' bed.

"Elijah!" he called, anger filled his voice. "Upstairs, _now!_ I've got him." She heard Klaus speed up the stairs, dragging another person with him. His footsteps disappeared down the hall into, what she guessed, was Kol's room.

* * *

><p><em>"Several years ago, Niklaus attacked a pack of werewolves and killed their alpha as a threat and it seems that their new leader is eager to get revenge on Niklaus," Klaus scoffed from across the room, "With the help of an unknown coven of witches, they've taken Kol," Elijah filled her in.<em>

_Caroline looked from Elijah's face to where paced in agitation, the worry plainly written across his face as she could see plans formulating in his head. Silence reined in the room for an uncomfortable amount of time. Caroline felt the questions forming and fading on her lips as she and Elijah watched Klaus cautiously. He had stopped pacing and was staring out the window into the darkness._

_ "I'm going," he said, turning to face them. "I'm going to put an end to this at once. This time I'll _slaughter_ the entire pack," he spat._

_ "Nik, no. Don't g-"_

_ He growled and was before Caroline in an instant, grabbing her by the arms, his eyes angry and intense. "I'm going. You _cannot_ stop me. Don't you _dare _try."_

_ "I was going to say you can't go alone. That's just what they want! Nik, let go of me."_

_ "She's right, Niklaus."_

_ A feral growl ripped from his throat as he continued to glare at Caroline, he laughed humorlessly. "Why? Are you foolish enough to think that they can touch me? I'm _invincible_! I'm the _hybrid!_"_

_ "You're _angry_. You don't need to go by yourself if you're blinded by anger, Nik. I'm coming with you."_

_ "As am I," Elijah said._

_ "Out of the question. You're not going. Neither of you are."_

_ They just stared at him, determination set in their faces._

"_Do you understand me? _Both_ of you. I'm doing this on my own," he reiterated when neither Elijah of Caroline responded._

_ "Let go of me, Nik! You're going to get yourself killed! The one way to get to you is through your family. You're walking right into a trap!" she screamed in his face. "Let go!"_

_ "Niklaus," Elijah said in a commanding tone, coming up behind his younger brother and laying a hand on his shoulder. "Let her go before you do something you regret, Niklaus."_

_ He dropped her and despite all of her enhanced abilities, Caroline landed roughly on the floor. She looked up to see Klaus standing halfway across the room from her. The look on his face was that of the predator, the old Klaus that had terrorized her life, the lives' of everyone she knew and loved_

_ "Do _not_ follow me," he said threateningly through clenched teeth and then he was gone. She jumped up and ran after him, stopping at the top of the grand staircase._

_ "You don't have to do everything alone!" she yelled after him. There was a pause before she heard his SUV start and speed down the driveway. She collapsed on the landing and her tears came down her face as she rubbed her arms. Elijah was by her side, helping her up._

_ "Why is he like this? He's going to get himself killed," she cried._

_ "He'll be back, Caroline, and if not, I'll go after him," the eldest Mikaelson told her comfortingly. "I've cleaned up his messes for _centuries_ now. I know how to pull him out of trouble."_

* * *

><p>That had been days ago and Caroline was thankful it was summer because she hadn't left his bed in those days. Elijah had brought her blood bags and the occasional bowl of ice cream ("Rebekah told me that ice cream makes girls feel better when they're upset," he had said with a kind smile which she had returned half-heartedly).<p>

They hadn't heard anything from him since he stormed out to save Kol and the fear had eaten at Caroline's stomach. She knew Klaus couldn't easily be killed and would put up a fight but her friends had come too close for comfort several times by using his family.

She couldn't help but jump slightly in surprise when he slammed the door open. He paused for a moment when he saw her figure curled under his sheets in the darkness. His entire being was reminiscent of the monster, everything from his tight jaw to the way he was walking. He didn't let the fact that she was laying in his bed hinder him as he ripped his shirt off over his head and headed into the bathroom.

Caroline felt her jaw drop. After everything that had happened, after he had hurt her, left the house in a rage, not even bothering to call to let them, let _her_, know he was safe, he had barely spared her a glance upon his return. She angrily threw back the covers and followed him into the bathroom.

His back was to her as he reached into the large shower to turn it on. His jeans hung loosely around his wait, the muscles in his bare back tense. "You can go home now."

"What the hell, Nik? What the hell is your problem? Do you know how worried I've been, how worried _Elijah's _been? You can't do that to us!"

"I can do whatever the hell I want!" he yelled, whirling around to face her.

"No you can't! Not now that you have people who care about you!" Caroline screamed right back, angry tears threatening to spill down her cheeks. "You don't have to be such a bastard and do everything by yourself!"

"Why not? I've done it for about five hundred years now and nobody's ever given a damn. They threatened me. They were going to _kill_ Kol, Caroline. What did you expect me to do? Sit by while we formed a plan that was bound to fail?"

"Well things are different now! You're different now."

"How so?"

She just stared at him for a minute, taken aback at his question. "Maybe they aren't different since you even have to ask that question! You have Elijah. You have Rebekah. You have ME, Nik! You don't have to do everything by yourself anymore!"

He growled ferociously at her. "Exactly. I'm not just going to let you all step into the line of fire, Caroline. So stop this pointless arguing."

Caroline didn't answer as he started to turn around. Her body suddenly moved on its own accord as she reached out and grabbed his arm, forcing him to look back at her as her hand collided with her face.

He growled again, baring his fangs as he lunged at her, grabbing her by the arms and pinning her to the wall with such force that every bone in her body would have shattered had she been human. She blinked once, as her head hit the door, knocking it slightly off its hinges.

Klaus flung her out of the bathroom as if she was a rag doll. "_Get out_," he said, voice dangerously low. Caroline was breathing hard as she stood and backed away from him, tears finally falling. She fell onto the bed when she backed into it. Caroline just stared at Klaus as his fangs retracted and his eyes returned to their normal blue color as he realized what he'd done. "Caroline…," he said quietly, starting toward her slowly.

She shook her head, to scared to speak as he took another step toward where she sat on the king-sized bed. She scooted away from him. "Don't! Just stop! I don't want to see you!" she cried out, her sobs echoing in the high ceilinged room.

He stopped in his tracks, his face softening. Klaus was at a loss of what to do. He cursed himself and his temper as her tear-filled blue eyes regarded him with so much fear that he felt sick. She was breathing hard, still looking at him, bewildered and scared and all he wanted to do was pull her into his arms and take all the pain, the pain _he_ caused, away. But she wouldn't let him anywhere near her.

He gave her a sad glance before turning back into the bathroom and softly shutting the door behind him.

Caroline watched him go, dazed by what just happened as she tried to calm herself down. Her breathing was heavy and the tears cascaded down her face. She should go home, get out of here, but she couldn't move from the shock. So, Caroline just curled up in the middle of the bed and clutched the blankets, wishing desperately for one of her stuffed animals or that she could run to Elena or Bonnie, but they were both on vacation. Caroline laid there, taking deep, shaky breaths as the tears still flowed, listening to the sound of the shower for at least an hour before she cried herself to sleep.

She opened her eyes as the rays of sunlight came into the room and shut them quickly against their brightness, snuggling back into the depths of the comfortable mattress…a mattress that was far too relaxing to be her own. Her eyes shot open as she remembered the events of last night. Caroline felt her breathing quicken out of habit as she quickly but cautiously sat up.

She was relieved to find that Klaus wasn't in the bed with her. But the fear of everything that happened last night settled back into her stomach as she saw him sitting in a chair all the way across the room from her.

Klaus wasn't looking at her. His elbows were resting on his knees, head in his hands as he stared at the floor. But Caroline knew that he knew she was awake and after a minute or so, he slowly looked up at her, blue eyes tired, sad, and filled to the brim with guilt.

They regarded each other silently for a few moments. Klaus looked as if he was in no hurry to make any movements but Caroline watched him closely as she backed up to the head board, pressing herself against it to put the extra inches between them.

Klaus put his head back down as he ran his hands through his dirty blonde curls. He had no idea what to say, where to start. He felt awful, the way she looked at him last night flashed through his head every time he closed his eyes. He had not slept when all he had wanted to do was fall into bed beside her warm body after the past few days. But, of course, the monster inside had screwed it up.

"Morning, sweetheart," he said in a broken whisper. He had to do _something_ to break the awkward silence. Klaus cautiously looked back up at Caroline. She looked so little huddled against the headboard, so small and scared and it was all his fault. He took a deep breath. "I'm sorry, Caroline. So, so sorry. I just…dammit. I know there's no excuse for my actions. I just…these past four days have been hell. I almost lost Kol. I was… scared," he gulped, still new at this whole owning up to one's emotions deal, and continued, "but that still doesn't excuse it. I just want you to know that I'm sorry and I won't _ever_ harm you. I won't _touch_ you."

Caroline just stared at him. She knew he was being sincere but she was still frightened and she had every right to be. He _attacked_ her. She busied herself by drawing random patterns on the silk sheets as she thought of a way to respond. "You weren't the only one who was scared," she whispered, still watching her hand as it twisted the sheets. She finally looked up at him. "I was scared for you. You were gone for three days without even bothering to call, let us know if you'd gotten Kol, if you were _safe_. Why do you always have to push people away? I just wanted to help…being in a relationship, _any _kind of relationship means you share. You share everything, even the hard things.

"You aren't alone anymore. You have people to watch your back, to help you. That's all I was trying to tell you an..and then…," she stopped, unable to go on and talk about his actions, her actions, last night. Caroline felt the tears brim in her eyes as she chanced a look at him. He was looking straight back at her but his eyes quickly went to the floor as he jumped up and moved across to the window. Caroline couldn't help but flinch at his sudden, agitated movement.

"I know," he whispered. "I just don't want to lose anyone. I don't want to lose you," he finished, voice so low that she was unsure if he had actually said it.

Deep down, Caroline knew she shouldn't forgive him, but if she hadn't slapped him, they might not be in this situation right now. "I'm sorry."

He turned to look at her. "_You're_ sorry? Why? I don't deserve apologies or forgiveness."

"I hit you. I started it," she said, voice barely above a whisper as a tear fell down her cheek.

"No," he stated firmly as he slowly walked to the bed, watching her the entire way, giving her the opportunity to reject him, but it never came. "You were right. Everything you said, everything you keep saying…everything but that. I should be _begging_ you for forgiveness for my inability to own up to my emotions."

"It's okay to be scared, Nik. Everyone gets scared they just…you just…"

"I just lash out," he finished for her, sitting down.

"I'm no better. I hit you."

"Because I wouldn't listen. You had every right."

"I'm not saying I forgive you. I've never been more scared of you than I was last night. You're not used to having people care about you but you have to learn you can't just push us away, Nik. I know you're an 'invincible hybrid' but you don't have to run off like that and don't you dare do it again."

"It was my mess to clean up and I would gladly do it again so I know that my family is safe, so I know that _you're_ safe. I was just protecting what is mine."

Caroline didn't answer right away. She wiped a hand across her face, trying to hide the stray tears, but she gave up quickly and her hand fell to her side.

"It's not that we don't appreciate it…we do. The fact that you're so protective is why we're all here today, Nik, but…," she trailed off as he had turned to look at her, slowly taking her hand. "But we want to protect you, too, and you make it so _damn_ impossible," she finished in a broken whisper as she looked into his face, tears slowly trailing down her cheeks.

She knew that they had reached an ultimatum and that there was no more that would be said. No matter what, he wouldn't let them get in the way of danger for him but Caroline wasn't going to let him hear in the end of it. But, as far as Klaus was concerned, there were bigger issues that needed to be addressed.

Still cautious and slow in his movements, Klaus pulled her closer to him, once again giving her the option to reject him. But once again, it never came as she curled into his embrace.

"This doesn't mean I forgive you."

"I know," he whispered into her hair, rubbing circles on her back. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Caroline."

He had never been good with emotions so he masked them in the easy ones, the anger, aggression, agitation, and several other negative ones. But that had all changed the moment he set foot back in Mystic Falls. The moment he had saved Caroline, the moment his family had come back into the picture, all of his carefully constructed defenses crumbled around him.

And nothing scared him more than that, not even Mikael. But then someone had come along and picked up the pieces and right now, she was the only thing that mattered as he held her tightly and let her cry, hoping that he could help pick up some of the pieces he had broken.

**A/N: Ehh...it's not what I had hoped it would be... I know it's long (again) and I tried to shorten it but, well, that obviously didn't happen. It's harsh and awful and sad and UGH but I wrote it after I watched 3x21 so I had SO MANY EMOTIONS towards everyone and everything. I was pretty much in a state of depression but I think I've recovered ;) because Klaus WILL wake up SOON...at least he better...lol.**

**Song Inspiration goes to Love the Way You Lie, Pt. 2 by Rihanna ft. Eminem. The quote is questionable...I don't think it fits very well...oh well, too late to change it now.**

**Anyways...I PROMISE something happy next chapter. It's about time since I've been exploring some of the dark spots and airing their 'dirty laundry.' Sorry for the wait, but I'll be going home for summer on Thursday so updates should come quicker now that I'm just about done with school:) I hope you enjoyed this one even if it made you cringe (I sure did writing it...) and please review if you have a minute! I appreciate the feedback and if you have any suggestions/ideas about where I should take Klaroline in future chapters, let me know! Thanks!**

**Oh...and enjoy the finale on Thursday! :D**


	19. A Light Hits the Gloom on the Gray

_****_**Disclaimer: I don't own TVD**

_Lessons of Love, Chapter 19: Klaus to Caroline, Part 9_

"_Our whole life is an attempt to discover when our spontaneity is whimsical, sentimental irresponsibility and when it is a valid expression of our deepest desires and values." Hellen Merell Lynd_

Caroline woke to her cell phone's obnoxiously loud ringtone. She groaned and stretched her back as her hand shot out from under the covers and absentmindedly fumbled over the objects laying on her bedside table until her fingers found the device. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, Caroline glanced at the Caller ID before she saw the time.

It was 7:20.

"This better be a freaking crisis, Nik," she answered, her voice groggy and her words slurred by sleep.

"Good morning," Klaus replied in a chipper, singsong voice that made Caroline want to beat him to a pulp.

"Seriously, Nik, it's way to early to play your games. What do you want?"

"Get up and get dressed. I'm picking you up at quarter 'til eight."

"Whyyy?" Caroline whined. "Can't you wait for, like, three more hours?"

He chuckled. "I can, but I doubt our ten, forty flight out of Richmond International can."

Caroline felt her eyes grow wide as she was catapulted into a sitting position. "What?"

"You heard me, sweetheart. Go get ready. I'll be there in twenty-five minutes."

"But, that's not enough time! I have to pack and, oh my God, how long are we going to be gone? I _can't_ be gone for weeks. Where are we going? I need to know what to pack!"

"Caroline, sweetheart, just get yourself ready. You'll find that your mother has packed for you. I'll see you in twenty-five minutes," Klaus said and Caroline could hear an infuriating smile in his voice. He hung up and Caroline jumped out of bed, frantically getting herself ready.

"So…I'm thinking that you think you're in trouble," Caroline said as she heard Klaus walk out on the balcony nearly twelve hours after their flight had taken off.

"Why is that?" he asked, coming to stand beside her, his back to the view she was studying as he leaned on the banister.

Caroline cocked an eyebrow and looked at him. "This," she said, gesturing with her hands to where the moon was shining down onto the waters of the Mediterranean. "This random trip halfway across the globe. Why?"

Klaus studied her, a smile in his eyes. "I like being spontaneous. I think you should know that by now, love," he paused as Caroline looked at him and rolled her eyes, reminding him of the night of the Ball. He chuckled. "I thought you might like a little getaway from our _beloved_ Mystic Falls. Is that so wrong? I didn't want to overwhelm you with a month long trip and I almost whisked you away to the Alps but I figured you to be more of a beach bum than a mountain girl."

"No, I guess it's not wrong," she said, turning to look at him. "But I still think you think you're in trouble with me…and you just wanted an excuse to see me in a bikini."

"Maybe so…but I'm a master of getting out of trouble." he chuckled.

"What_ever,_ Mr. Mikaelson," Caroline retorted with a smile. "You like the Alps better?"

"Don't get me wrong, I enjoy it here. But, the Mediterranean has always catered to Elijah's tastes more so than mine. I like the culture of the surrounding area-Switzerland and Austria- and then there's the remoteness of the Alps. Lots of room. Beautiful scenery, it's nice and quiet," he mussed.

"That must be your wolf talking," she said, nudging him playfully with her shoulder.

Klaus laughed, full and rich, his smile lighting up his eyes. "I've never thought of it that way. Just enjoy the next few days and we can think about the Alps later," he replied, reaching over to tuck a strand of hair that had strayed from Caroline's sloppy pony tail behind her ear.

And, enjoy it, Caroline did. She woke up early the next morning and dragged Klaus out of bed, much to his displeasure at the hour. They drove back to Ajaccio and walked around the city, Klaus pointing out the differences in the architecture.

He took her sailing, tried to teach her the ropes but all Caroline was interested in was doing was imitating the famous _Titanic_ scene at the bow of the ship.

"I'm flying!" she giggled, turning to look at him as she stuck her arms out, leaning against the railing.

Klaus shook his head and rolled his eyes, but smiled and played along, even if he had no idea what she was talking about. Needless to say, she made him watch _Titanic_ that night.

Caroline learned just how much Klaus loved the water (Well the ocean and sea, at least. The rain was a different story.) and had a hard time believing what he had said about the Alps as he instigated splash war after splash war when they swam in the crystal clear waters of the Mediterranean.

"You know what?" she asked, coming out onto the balcony after showering on their last night. Klaus was sitting in a chair, feet propped up on the banister, tumbler in hand.

"Do tell, sweetheart," he said with a smile as he drained the last bit of scotch from his glass. He watched Caroline as she placed her hands along the banister. Her wet hair was up in another sloppy ponytail, no makeup, wearing a simple t-shirt and Nike shorts, basking in the golden glow of the sunset. "Or are you going to leave me in suspense?" he asked, pulling her attention away from the sunset.

"You were right," she said, turning back to him.

"About?"

"Me," she whispered. "What you told me at the decade dance. That a small town life wouldn't be enough."

"I know. I don't often say things I don't believe to be true," he said with a smirk.

"Get over yourself," Caroline said, her tone disbelieving. "But, seriously. I don't wanna leave, Nik."

He stood up and pulled her to his chest slowly. Ever since their incident two and a half weeks ago, he had been patient, letting Caroline make all the moves. But he would be lying if he said he liked the slow, cautious pace she had set. He understood it but he didn't necessarily like it.

"We don't have to leave. We can stay. For as long as you want."

He felt her smirk against his chest before she turned her head to look back out to where the sun was slowly sinking into the Mediterranean.

"You know why we can't," Caroline said with a laugh. "But…maybe one day, in year," Klaus caught onto what she was doing and chuckled, "or maybe even a century…," she mussed in a mock British accent while her hand moved to rest over his heart, his arms holding her close.

He pulled back slightly so he could look at her in mock offense. "You dare use my own words against me, Caroline Forbes?" she smiled and leaned back in, hiding her laughs in his shirt. Klaus kissed the top of her head before resting his chin there. "And the accent…thank goodness we have time to work on it, love."

Caroline moved to look back up at him. She stood on her tiptoes and kissed him. Klaus hesitantly returned the kiss, unsure of what Caroline was expecting.

"Caroline…" he whispered as she pulled away for a second, his breath fanning across her cheeks, their foreheads resting together. "What…?"

"I'm taking a page out of your book and being spontaneous," she replied.

"Have I ever told you how amazing you are, Caroline?" he asked as she peppered kisses along his jaw, working her way down to his neck.

"You might have mentioned it a few times. But…but I want you to show me," she whispered against his skin, her nose brushing the hollow below his ear. Klaus took her face in his hands, forcing her to look at him, as if asking for her permission to continue. All he knew was that there was no hesitation written on her features as he took in Caroline's slightly swollen lips, her bright eyes almost pleading eyes.

And then his lips were on hers, picking up where she had left off. Caroline deepened the kiss as his hands roamed her body, sliding up under her shirt.

Caroline moaned as Klaus' hold tightened, his lips moving passionately against hers, his hands gently, but firmly, caressing the bare skin of her back, fingers sliding under her bra. She tugged his neck and shoulders downwards, their tongues dancing as he picked her up and Caroline wrapped her legs around his waist. She briefly broke the kiss to pull her t-shirt over her head and his lips trailed down the new expanse of creamy skin. Moaning, she pulled her sports bra off before threading her fingers in Klaus' curls and pulling his lips back to hers. The next thing she knew, they were on the bed, shedding the rest of each other's clothing.

But, for something that was so intimate and passionate, Caroline couldn't get over how slow and gentle it was as their bodies moved together and they gasped for the air that wasn't necessary to either of them anymore.

Spontaneous actions, she guessed as her back arched against the mattress, Klaus making her shudder in delight as his lips continued to explore her skin, didn't always have to be fast paced.

How could one enjoy moments like these if they were?

**A/N: Ohh lala, Klaroline sexy times in Corsica, tehehe. Once again, it's not how I originally intended for this chapter to turn out but the timing just seemed right when I wrote it and so, voila, here it is. I can only hope that if we get a Klaus/Caroline sexy times scene at some point in the future, it will be Klaus in his own body, not Tyler's...that would just be incredibly tragic.** **But, speaking of Klaus...**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO OUR HANDSOME, DEVILISH, AND DIMPLED HYBRID: JOSEPH MORGAN! WE LOVE YOU JOMO:)**

**Anyways, two songs that influenced this chapter: Kiss From a Rose by Seal and A Thousand Years by Christina Perri.**

**Hope you enjoyed the happier tone of this chapter and I can safely say, the next one will be much happier, too. Thanks for reading and as always, if you have a minute, please review and let me know what you think!**


	20. Limitless, Undying Love

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Diaries**_  
><em>

_Lessons of Love, Chapter 20: Caroline to Klaus, Part 10_

"_Teenagers. Everything is so apocalyptic." Kami Garcia_

The soft sound of the waves hitting the shore, the rustling of the drapes in the breeze that the open balcony doors let in woke her up. Caroline opened her eyes slowly as she exhaled

She was cuddled against Klaus' side, their legs tangled together under the sheets. One of her arms was resting on his chest, her cheek on his shoulder and his arm underneath her neck. His head was turned towards her, mouth slightly opened as he breathed in an even rhythm. Klaus' free arm was resting across his torso, his fingers limp and his dirty blonde curls an unruly mixture of bed head and sex hair.

She smiled at how peaceful and young he looked in sleep as she slowly repositioned herself so that her head was on his chest, hand now resting over his heart. Caroline snuggled even closer as she felt his arm drape around her middle, pulling her closer in his embrace if that was even possible. Klaus' uncharacteristic breathing was still even and Caroline relaxed into his body, staring out the open doors to where she could see the morning sun making the crystal water sparkle. She nearly dozed back off to the feel of the light breeze on her bare skin and the beating of Klaus' heart beneath her knuckles.

She had no idea how long she lay there in complete bliss when Klaus started fidgeting beneath her, becoming restless in his sleep as his heart rate increased, warning her that he was waking up. She smiled as she felt his fingers trail up and down her back and his lips on the top of her head.

"Morning, sleepy head," she said after a few minutes, he smiled against her hair.

"How long have you been awake?"

"I dunno. Longer than you."

"Why didn't you wake me?"

Caroline looked up at him, "And ruin the moment? I don't think so, mister," she said, giggling as he smiled down at her. She settled back into his side, using his chest as a pillow, as she watched the light dance across the water on the horizon.

Klaus continued to mindlessly stroke her back, his eyes wandering along the bare skin of her lithe body as she lay beside him. The sight of her beside him was much more beautiful to him than the scenery outside. She was so relaxed that Klaus began to think she had drifted back to sleep until she sighed.

"Nik?"

"Hhmm?"

"What time did you say our flight was?"

He smiled again, "Two thirty-five. Why? Have you decided that we can stay here…alone?" She didn't have to be looking at him to know that his smile had turned into a smirk and Caroline rolled her eyes.

"No, but the clock says its nearly eleven fifteen."

"If that doesn't…what did you say? Ruin the mood?" Caroline nodded against his chest, a smile pulling at her lips. "Well, if that doesn't ruin the mood, then I don't know what does, sweetheart."

"Seriously, though," she said with a groan that sounded more like a growl as she sat up, stretched and, begrudgingly, got out of bed. Caroline rolled her eyes as she felt him watching her.

"You're beautiful," Klaus said as he sat up and rested against the headboard, smirking at her.

Caroline turned halfway around and gave him a pointed look. "We have a flight and you need a shower. I'm not going _anywhere_ with you while your hair looks like _that_."

Klaus laughed as Caroline threw a towel at him.

* * *

><p>Klaus' brow creased as he focused on the canvas before him, his paintbrush moving along the space absently. He really had no idea what he was painting, he just felt the need to paint. He didn't think anything of the footsteps that walked up the stairs and made their way into his studio. Rebekah must be home from what ever she did with the rest of the Mystic Falls High students these days. The thought of his little sister acting like an idiotic teen made him sick.<p>

"What's that supposed to be?" Caroline asked as she sat down with a huff behind his desk.

"Well, well, well, look who decided to show her pretty face," he said, not turning around to greet her. "Where have you been lately, love?" They had not seen each other since Klaus brought her home when they arrived back in Virginia three days ago.

"Oh my gosh, if you only knew. No one else in this town can handle drama."

"Drama?" he asked, finally turning to look at Caroline with a concerned expression.

"Uh, yeah. Big time."

"What happened?"

"Oh, nothing supernatural. Well…not exactly _normal_ supernatural stuff. I mean…your sister was involved but it wasn't like the third immortal World War broke out or anything. It's high school stuff."

Klaus scoffed and turned back to his painting.

"Seriously! It's not cool, Nik. Apparently Matt and Rebekah are _dating_? Did you know that?"

"No. I don't govern Rebekah's social life."

"Ugh, okay, well they apparently got into a fight the day we left and Matt 'dumped'" Caroline put air quotes around the word, "Rebekah because she was being ridiculous about God only knows what. And then, according to Elena and Bonnie, she left the swimming hole with Jeremy and they apparently hooked up?"

"Caroline."

"I don't know, that's just what I heard. But it totally makes sense because every since he and Bonnie broke up, Jeremy's been sort of desperate but Elena's pissed 'cause Rebekah was just playing with Jeremy in order to get Matt back, which is just _awkward_. Am I the only one that thinks Jeremy is kinda awkward?

"But I talked to Matt because Elena and Bonnie have taken Jeremy's side and won't talk to Matt so of _course _I have to, especially since you and me are together and the source of the problem is your sister so apparently that means she and I are best friends? I definitely don't remember signing up for that. Anyways, I talked to him today and he said he was totally over it and as soon as Rebekah would stop blowing things out of proportion, he was more than willing to get back together with her. He was like, 'I never even dumped her, I just told her that I didn't want to argue and apparently that me-'"

"Caroline."

"What? I'm not done yet, hang on. Apparently Rebekah thought that meant that they were over. But I had to get to the bottom of it before everyone takes a side and there's a civil war in Mystic Falls and I just want everyone to be normal and happy before we all leave for college. So, _thankfully_, I got it figured out and Matt and Rebekah are 'talking it out' this afternoon but everyone knows that it'll just be like a huge 'I'm sorry' and then they'll hook up and poor Jeremy gets left out once again but Elena wants it that way. She doesn't want him involved with a vampire, which is super hypocritical of her, you know?" she paused, watching him work on the canvas.

"Are you done talking nonsense?"

"Did I mention that I _swear_ vampires get jet lag? I couldn't get out of bed for like a day after we got back and all these people were texting me and calling me to tell me about everything that happened and all I wanted to do was sleep. Seriously, I go away for a few days and the _entire_ _town_ nearly explodes. They better figure out how to handle it by themselves because when August gets here, I'm out."

Klaus turned to look at her. "Are you done?"

Caroline smiled sweetly at him. "What are you doing later?"

"What now?" he asked.

"Well every one's having dinner at the Grill later and I told them I would go but that's before I knew it was turning into a boyfriend, girlfriend kind of thing but I totally should have realized that because all of my friends date each other. Whoa, that came out so wrong," she laughed. "Sooo, will you come?"

"No," Klaus said with an exasperated chuckle.

"Oh come on! Don't be such a recluse! You need a life."

"I think you missed the part where your friends hate me, sweetheart."

"Because the only you they know is the angsty dick who hates everyone and stays in his mansion all day scheming when you really just play on this whole 'tortured soul' thing. Seriously, what _are_ you painting? I can't figure it out," she said, pausing to study the canvas behind him. "Nik, _please _come."

"No. Apparently, I have a reputation to keep. And I refuse to sit with a bunch of teenagers if all your going to talk about is how the world almost ended because my sister slept with the latest doppelganger's younger brother."

"Well _I _have a reputation, too. So, you should come and you can…just sit at the bar! I'm sure Damon will be there. Maybe you guys can make up all the lost love between you and become best drinking buddies! And then we can go on double dates with him and Elena and it wouldn't be awkward. Please?"

"I cannot_ stand_ the _thought_ of Damon Salvatore."

Caroline crossed her arms over her chest and pouted. "Fine, have it your way. Be boring."

Klaus flicked his paintbrush at her with a smirk

Caroline's mouth fell open as drops of paint landed on her. "What was that for! Fling it at your canvas…it'll probably help whatever your doing, anyways. I still can't figure it out."

"Neither can I because your _incessant _babbling is quite the distraction, sweetheart. I needed a way to shut your pretty mouth."

"That's not what you would have said the other night." Caroline was in front of him in an instant. "Did I tell you that I missed you?" she asked, cupping his face in her hands and smiling up at him.

Klaus smirked and cocked an eyebrow. "I must have missed it in the midst of all your chatter about unimportant high school happenings, love."

"Well it's not my fault you're some thousand-year-old guy dating an eighteen-year-old girl," she said pursing her lips. "Geez, what a sugar daddy. And speaking of dating, you _have _to come tonight. You don't have to sit with us, you can sit at the bar and do what you do best. Just walk in with me, that's _all_ I want. Please, Nikkk," she begged, pulling a puppy face.

"Or what? Your little world will come crashing down around you? Besides, I don't remember ever agreeing that we were 'dating,'" he said, pouting down at her in a mocking way, desperately fighting the smirk that was pulling his lips as he stroked her cheek with his thumb, trying to erase her scowl.

"Oh, come on. I might be from the twenty-first century but even I know that there was never, ever any sex involved in courting. And now you're just being mean and you should make it up to me by coming. You can bring Kol for all I care."

Klaus laughed and shook his head. "I think that you're the only being on the planet that's more manipulative than I am, sweetheart."

"I'll take that as a complement if it's a yes," Caroline responded in a singsong voice as a one of her breath taking smiles played on her lips and her eyes studied him in playful curiosity. With a resigned sigh, Klaus knew he had lost.

Caroline smiled triumphantly up at him as she reached behind him and grabbed the paintbrush. Not missing a beat, Klaus grabbed her wrist before she could start a paint war. Despite himself, he laughed at her teenage antics before placing a kiss on her forehead.

A smile was plastered to Caroline's face as she climbed into the passenger seat of Klaus' SUV later that night. "Okay, you have to admit, that wasn't so bad," she said, looking at Klaus as he put the key in the ignition.

Klaus didn't respond as he pulled out of the Mystic Grill's parking lot.

"Oh, come on, Nik! You enjoyed yourself, admit it. Kol isn't afraid to. Are you?" she said, turning to look at the youngest Mikaelson brother in the backseat.

"Only because there was alcohol involved," he drawled.

"That's better than nothing," Caroline said with an eye roll. Clearly, she wasn't going to win this one, even though she _knew_ that Klaus had enjoyed himself…at the bar, but still, it was better than nothing.

Silence reigned in the car as Klaus drove to Caroline's house and Caroline answered text message after text message, both of them forgetting Kol's existence in the backseat. Klaus looked over at Caroline as he pulled over at her house to see another smile on her face. He resisted the urge to roll his eyes as she looked at him, a mischievous glint in her green-blue eyes. He waited for whatever she was going to say.

"Now that I _know_ you can at least _act_ civilized were going to start doing things that _normal_ people our age do. Soon. So be ready," she said, giving him a pointed look. "You too," she turned to give Kol the same look. "Night, Nik," she said sweetly and leaned over to peck his lips before she hopped out of the car.

Klaus waited pointlessly to see her safely inside her house but his view was suddenly blocked as Kol slowly climbed over the console into the front seat, going to great lengths to make sure he bumped into his brother with every movement. Once seated, Kol put his feat up on the dash and turned the radio up, the obnoxious smirk on his face.

"Must you ruin the upholstery?" Klaus asked in exasperation.

"What? I'm doing _normal_ _teenage things_. I thought you were into that kind of stuff now, brother," Kol retorted, smirk still in place.

Klaus growled in response and resisted the urge to reach over and bash his infuriating baby brother's head against the window in an effort to rid Kol's face of the enraging smirk.

He had never thought he would have lived to see the day that his strong will could be crumbled by a teenaged, baby vampire of all people.

**A/N: Bahaha, she has him wrapped around her little finger ;) but I don't really think that Klaus is complaining...he hasn't said anything to me about wanting to cause mayhem lately so I guess I can let them live happily for a little while longer. Butttt, ****I've selfishly decided that I don't like writing them happy because everything I write down just seems so awkward and I don't like it...but I'm going to keep it up for at least a couple more chapters because they deserve it...and I've already got like the next three chapters planned out in my head, haha.**

**I really just wanted to show Caroline's youth in this chapter and that, while she's a vampire and about to go to college, she's still a teenager. But, despite all of that, Klaus still (...ahh I don't wanna say it because he hasn't said it yet but here I go...) loves her. The only song that vaguely influenced this is "Across the Universe" by The Beatles...but only vaguely. And, yes, this chapter is a set up of sorts for my crack-fic 'Movie Night' which, if you read that, I can confirm that I finally have a sequel in the works;)**

**Well, as always, thanks for reading and if you have a minute, don't be afraid to review:)**


	21. If I Happen to Want a Wall to Hide Me

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Diaries**

_Lessons of Love, Chapter 21: Klaus to Caroline, Part 10_

"_All changes, even the most longed for, have their melancholy; for what we leave behind us is a part of ourselves; we must die to one life before we can enter another." Anatole France_

"Caroline?" he asked as he came through her open window. He found her before she could answer, not that it was difficult to spot her in her bedroom.

She was sitting on the floor, leaning against her bed with her legs drawn up to her chest. Her arms wrapped around her legs, chin resting on the head of a stuffed animal that was clutched between her thighs and her body. She looked up at him, away from the boxes that her life seemed packed up in, and smiled slightly. The small gesture wasn't enough to hide the tears in her eyes. Klaus sighed, his eyes wandering around all of her packed belongings that she planned to take with her before he sat down beside her.

They sat in silence as Caroline rested her head on his shoulder and drew her legs tighter to her chest, if that was possible.

"You're going to suffocate whatever that is, sweetheart," he said, trying, albeit very lamely, to lighten the mood by referencing how tightly she was clutching the stuffed Tigger to her chest.

She shrugged. "I can't believe it's here. That I'm leaving. It's weird," she whispered. "And I don't like it."

"Why?" Klaus prompted. There was obviously something else bothering her.

Caroline was quiet as she breathed slowly. In and out, in and out. It was as if she was fighting for control. "Because…this is all I used to want. But now, I don't know anymore." In and out, she reminded herself. "Because what if everything goes wrong? What if I loose control and the next thing you know is that there's an alleged serial killer running around UVA's campus because I've gone all Ripper on everyone?"

"You're on human blood, sweetheart, even if it is, ah, filtered," Klaus said, his nose scrunching up in distaste at the thought of blood bags. "I highly doubt you'll loose control like that."

"But how do you know? I'm going to be away from Mystic Falls, by _myself_, with no one to control me. Things might get out of hand and no one will be there to help me. I mean, people give me _way_ to much credit for my control."

"Why are you so doubtful? Everything's going to be fine, Caroline."

"Because…I don't _know_ the people at UVA. It's different at home. I _know _everybody here and…and I could never imagine hurting them but at school… no one will be there to hold me back," she finished in a whisper.

"You're frightened because there won't be any ties to your humanity and you could lose yourself because of it." He felt her nod against his shoulder. Klaus sighed as he was reminded, not for the first time, how tragic Caroline's situation was. She was eighteen-years-old and she should be excited about college. She should be ecstatic about meeting new friends and cheering for a college football team (Klaus found that entirely more exciting than high school football) and what sorority she wanted to join. But instead, here she was, eighteen-years-old and worrying about losing her humanity and dealing with blood cravings and it wasn't fair and all Klaus knew was that she didn't deserve to have to grow up so fast.

"I know I told you that you were right but I'm not ready to leave home yet. I'm scared, Nik." Caroline felt a tear dangling on the edge of her nose. It fell and was absorbed in the fabric of Klaus' shirt before he shifted so he could look at Caroline.

She turned her head to the floor, unwilling to meet his eyes. She wanted to hide her tears and the worry that was in her eyes from him. She felt awkward talking about this, just like she always did when talking about her faults. Caroline felt his fingers under her chin, forcing her to look into his face as his eyes searched her features.

"Caroline, sweetheart," he said gently. "I want you to listen to me. You are going to be _fine_. Everything is going to work out. You're going to leave here in the morning because it's the best thing for you right now. It's not goodbye, love, and it doesn't have to be for a while. You can come back here whenever you need to, whenever you feel like you're losing yourself, _but_, I can assure you, sweetheart, that if you stay in Mystic Falls until you absolutely have to leave, you'll lose who you are faster than if you leave tomorrow. If you stay here, you'll get lost in this little town's games, you'll be smothered and I don't want that for you. You don't deserve that.

"But you do deserve to get out. You deserve to go and act your age, sweetheart. We'll figure out the feeding issue, I don't want you to worry your little head over it; just because you won't be in Mystic Falls anymore doesn't mean you'll be in this alone. I don't want you to grow up too fast just because you're a vampire, Caroline."

"But I have to. You moved on, without a backward glance."

Klaus cocked an eyebrow at her. "And yet, here I am, back in Mystic Falls. Do you _really_ believe that?"

Caroline thought about it for a moment. "I guess not," she said with a sniffle and a couple more tears.

"Change is inevitable, Caroline. You can't stay the same person forever but you don't have completely forget who you are, I won't let that happen. I happen to like my small town Caroline," Klaus told her, a small smile pulling at his lips as he leaned in to press a kiss to her forehead. "Don't grow up too fast," he murmured against her skin, thumbs wiping the tears from her cheeks before pulling away.

"Promise me something?" she asked, leaning back onto his shoulder and taking one of his hands, threading their fingers together. She felt him turn his head towards her, waiting. "You'll come see me. A lot. 'Cause I won't be able to come home much during the football and basketball seasons."

"Of course, sweetheart. I'll come whenever you want me to."

"And that you'll behave."

He smirked. "I'll be a perfect gentleman."

Satisfied with his answers, Caroline settled into silence. Her eyes still wandered over all of her packed things as Klaus' rubbed circles on the back of her small hand. She yawned after a few minutes and nestled into Klaus.

"I guess it's time for bed," he chuckled.

"I guess so," she said with a sigh as she made to stand up. She yawned again as she fell into bed, her stuffed Tigger still in hand.

Klaus knelt down and kissed her goodnight. "Sweet dreams, love," he said, brushing strands of hair out of her face before turning to leave. Caroline caught his wrist and he turned back around, looking down at her.

"Stay," she whispered. "Please?"

A small smile graced his lips and she scooted over to make room for him.

"Well isn't this a scandal? The world's oldest criminal spending the night in bed with the sheriff's daughter."

"As long as you don't take all the blankets, I won't complain," she said sleepily, cuddling against Klaus' side as his arms wrapped around her, holding her close to him.

Neither Klaus nor Caroline were entirely sure of what would happen she left tomorrow but there was one thing that Klaus was sure would never change: he would stay with her forever.

All she had to do was ask.

**A/N: I've been planning this chapter since I started writing these little glimpses into the Klaus/Caroline relationship so it kept building in my head and it took me forever to get it the way I wanted it. No, it's not perfect but it'll do:) I know it's not exactly sunshine and rainbows like I had said it would be but I had to add a little angst back in. I think it's a really sweet moment that says a lot about how Klaus' character has grown throughout the chapters.**

**Chapter title goes to the song Sugarcane by Missy Higgins:)**

**Thanks for reading and, please, if you have a minute, review!**


	22. Can You Hear When I Say

****A/N: Eek! sorry that it has nearly been a month since I updated this story! It was totally not my intention to leave you guys hanging for so long but I've been in a rather uninspired state so I hope you forgive my absence...momentarily.****

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Diaries**_  
><em>

_Lessons of Love, Chapter 22: Caroline to Klaus, Part 11_

"_It is not the criminal things that are hard to confess, but the ridiculous and the shameful." Jean Jacques Rousseau_

"He's here, right? Do I _finally _get to meet him?" Reagan asked Caroline as they retrieved their bags from the cheerleaders' room in the Field House.

Caroline nodded excitedly in response to her roommate's question, a bright smile plastered to her face. "I don't know what he's got planned but I'm almost positive going back to our room is not his top priority so I dunno if you'll get to meet him."

"Ugh, tell him he has to get over whatever issue he has about dorms. It's like halfway through the semester and I have yet to meet my roommate's boyfriend when mine sleeps in our room like every night! So, what does he have planned if you aren't sleeping at home tonight? Birthday sex?" Reagan asked in the tune of the Jeremiah song with a sly smile.

"Nik is extremely spontaneous and has a flare for the dramatic so who knows what he's got planned," Caroline said with an eye roll as she checked her phone.

Reagan pursed her lips, "I'm sensing a late romantic dinner, a bottle of wine at wherever he takes you… and _then_ sex," she added with a wink in Caroline's direction.

"Why are you so interested in our sex life? It's really not that exciting. Though, I have to admit I'd always thought him more of a sexual guy but, more often than not, he's quite cuddly… when he wants to be," she said with a thoughtful look and fond smile

"Hey, it's your birthday, Care. You should be treated like a princess…a scandalous princess but still…and it's not my fault that you told me it was basically the best you've ever had."

"Okay, that's the last time I say anything about _that _to you," Caroline laughed. "Time for me to go. Nik's waiting outside."

"Ahhh, I love you, rooms! Have a _wonderful_ time tonight. We'll do birthday shots tomorrow night," Reagan squealed excitedly, pulling Caroline in for a quick hug.

Caroline smiled and nodded before turning and walking out into the hall. She was practically skipping to the doors when a guy standing outside the football team's film room spoke to her.

"So, I take it you aren't coming to the party I put together for you tonight?"

"Ugh, seriously? I'm having a really good day and I don't want to deal with you right now," Caroline snapped, pausing to glare at Tyler Lockwood. "But no, I'm not coming. Nik is here."

Tyler just shook his head. "Right. I should have known," Tyler said as he swung into step beside Caroline. "God, Caroline," he scoffed. "Do you even realize how _sick_ this is?"

"No, Tyler, I don't. Maybe it's because you're the only one who hasn't accepted it! Just do me a favor and get over it. I'm _happy_."

"Oh really?" Tyler asked with narrowed eyes. "You can't expect me to believe either of you were _happy_ when he found out I was here. I mean, this is _Klaus_ we're talking about. He _hates _me."

Caroline looked sheepish and didn't respond as they walked outside into the chilled night air.

"He doesn't know, does he? About me being here, us getting drunk together during the weeks, hanging out like we did back in high school?" Tyler said with a sly look and narrowed eyes.

"Don't talk so loudly," Caroline whisper-shouted as her eyes darted to the black SUV pulled over on the curb a hundred feet away. "He doesn't need to know. It's better that way and you know that."

"Well that's too bad. Hey, you know what? Why don't you invite him tonight? I'm sure we'd all have a heyday together since you tend to cling to me when we go out on Thursday nights. What would you do here? Grind up on me and then make out with him?" Tyler said, laughing bitterly.

"What are you doing? Stop it, Tyler. He's going to be so mad!"

"I'm trying to make you realize how _unhealthy_ it is to be torn between the two of us."

"Oh my God…I am _not _torn between the two of you. It's always been one or the other, you know that I don't play around when I'm in a relationship!"

"Do I? Remember that time I was out breaking the Sire Bond _for you_ and you were flirting with the enemy? If that's not playing around then I don't know what is, Caroline."

"Technically, we ended things because you _bit _me. I've had enough of your crap, Tyler. Get over it," she snapped, starting to walk away.

He smirked before grabbing her arm, "Oh no, you're not. I love you, Caroline and as long as _Klaus _isin the picture, you won't ever be done with me. And it's rude of me not to give the birthday girl a present."

And with that, Tyler forced his lips onto hers, holding her firmly in his grasp. At first Caroline was shocked, frozen to where he held her in place, as Tyler's lips moved against hers. And then the shock melted away and she remembered who was watching and what he had heard and what it must all look like. She started to fight against Tyler's grasp but it was futile and he only held her tighter to still her movements. She was torn between begging for Klaus to keep his calm or begging him lose his cool and come help her. Caroline should have known that it would have been the latter. Tyler suddenly disappeared from in front of her and she gasped for breath.

She stayed behind Klaus, watching nervously as the Original stood over Tyler.

"Well, it's about damn time," Tyler said, rolling over.

"Do you have a death wish?"

"I would say I have yours but there's the little bloodline issue so that's out of the question."

Klaus picked Tyler up by his throat and held him inches away from his face. "Well, rather unfortunately for you, mate, _my_ demise from _your_ death is something that I do not have to worry about. So, let me ask you once more: do you have a death wish because I'm feeling extremely generous tonight." Klaus snarled and Caroline had a feeling that his fangs were showing in an assertion of dominance over the younger hybrid.

Tyler made a strangled sound as he tried to laugh, further infuriating Klaus. "For a guy that's over a thousand years old, you're incredibly easy to bait," he choked out. "But, no, I don't have a death wish. I just wanted to remind Caroline of something."

Caroline cringed as Klaus flashed over to the field house, slamming Tyler into the brick with several sickening crunches. "Let me be very clear and spell it out for you, mate," Klaus said, his voice sending chills down Caroline's spine. "I know all about the little stunt you pulled with Kol a couple months ago in Minnesota and be warned, you impudent mutt. If you _ever_ try to kill one of my siblings again and are coward enough not to stand up to me yourself when I find out, you will learn just how easy to bait I am. Do I make myself clear?"

"Explicitly," Tyler said with a wicked grin that would have given her goose bumps to accompany the chills that were still running down her spine had she been human.

The look on Tyler's face angered Klaus even more and the younger hybrid found himself thrown into the side of the building once again before Klaus snapped his neck and dropped him unceremoniously in the bushes. He turned and stalked past Caroline and she quickly followed him. The silence in the car was deafening as he drove away from the stadium and Caroline couldn't hide her confusion as she realized that they weren't leaving campus. Instead, they were heading in the direction of her dorm.

"Where are we going?" she asked, turning to look at him.

"_I'm _leaving. _You_ are going back to your room. Apparently there's a party someone planned for you. Why don't you go entertain yourself there?" Klaus replied, his jaw tight, his eyes never leaving the road.

Caroline shook her head, "N..no. I…I wasn't going to go. I didn't even want a party because you're here and I want to be with you."

Klaus rolled his eyes and laughed humorlessly. "Spare me the drama, love," he warned. "Is it true?"

"Is what true?"

"You know bloody well what," Klaus snapped. "I'm already quite riled up, Caroline, so do not make me repeat myself."

"About what Tyler said or what he did?" she asked quietly.

Klaus just pinched the bridge of his nose and growled in response.

Caroline didn't answer. Her brow creased as she thought about how to answer and explain this whole messed up situation. She was still silent when Klaus pulled into the parking lot by her dorm.

"You're silence is enough to tell me that every bit is true," he said through gritted teeth.

"Nik, I…I…I just don't know how to explain."

"Good because I've lost the patience to hear your excuses."

"Well get over your mood because what you saw and heard are not what it looks like it is!"

"Stop with the lies. I've been around for over a thousand years, Caroline. It's exactly what it looks like."

"No it's not and if you'd just let me explain yo-"

"I waited long enough! If it whatever you want to tell me is this difficult to discuss then what I saw and heard must be true."

"Nik! We're just _friends_! I made that very clear to Tyler when we first saw each other that I wasn't going to play games with him."

"Obviously," Klaus scoffed.

"Would you please listen to me? You're not being fair!"

"Why should I when you've been up here sleeping with that mutt?"

"Okay, now you're blowing things way out of proportion. I have not slept with him! I didn't even know he was planning on coming here, let alone _college_, Nik! Ugh, this is _exactly _why I didn't tell you!" Caroline said as Klaus shook his head with narrowed eyes.

He didn't answer so Caroline continued, "But even if I had told you, how could you expect me to completely ignore him? We grew up on top of each other in a town where everyone knows everyone. We're both from founding families or whatever so Tyler and I've practically been forced together ever since we were little! After all he and I have been through, we exactly can't ignore each other especially now that we're members of the exclusive immortality club. You knew how scared I was about this whole situation, so how could you expect me to ignore him?" Caroline said, begging him to see her reasoning.

"Sure, I knew about your humanity issue but when I said you weren't alone, I meant you have every one else. Hell, I wouldn't have cared if you called a _Salvatore. _You_ had _me, Caroline, but you crossed the line with that damned mutt," he said, his voice dangerously low to hide the hurt that was laced in it.

"Don't do this, Nik. Don't you _dare_ walk out on me!"

"I'm pretty sure you're the one who walked out on me, sweetheart. Not the other way around. Now if you'll excuse me, I have places to go and things to do," he snapped, clearly dismissing Caroline from the car.

Caroline shook her head, tears burning her eyes. "How can you even act like this? You don't deserve to play the hurt card, Nik!"

"_You_ wronged _me_, Caroline. You do not get to have any say in how I feel."

"That's rich, coming from the guy who sabotaged my life and the lives of all my friends! Do I need to remind you that you were going to kill me for that stupid sacrifice? And then again during your war with Stefan? I do _one _thing that's not even that awful and you blow it out of proportion. One damn thing compared to all of the torture and havoc and pain you've ever caused, and it's enough to push me away without letting me explain?"

"It's more than enough. I _trusted_ you," he said forcefully as he finally turned to look at her.

Klaus and Caroline were silent for a few moments as they stared at each other in a battle of wills that neither would back down from. Caroline searched his face for anything other than anger as his eyes, now a dark blue, dared her to respond, to tell him he was wrong...or right, it didn't really matter to him, Klaus had made up his mind.

"Yeah, well I trusted you, too! After all this damn time, everything you've done to ruin my life, I've given you this chance that you were _begging _for last year. I put aside all my grudges to what you did to me and my friends, _Klaus…_I never forgot them, how could I? But I gave you a chance and your going to let your trust problems ruin it when I've done more than my part to see past your bad attitude and violent tendencies!"

"What can I say? I don't have the best track record with others…you know that, Caroline," he growled in annoyance.

"Compel me, then! Compel me so you can see what you won't listen to! I don't care what, just do _something _that proves I don't care about you and I'll leave you _alone_ since it's what you obviously want!" Caroline said, her tears now falling freely down her face.

"No. This only goes to prove what I've been saying all along. The fact that you want me to resort to Compulsion says a lot about trust…and your so-called caring. Goodbye, Caroline," he said, putting the car back in gear.

"Oh my God, are you even listening to me? I _love_ you!" she cried, the fear of him driving away after she got out of the car making her stomach clench and twist itself into a thousand knots. Thankfully, her confession made him slow down on his mission to get rid of her, his hand resting on the steering wheel as the other hand toyed with the keys in the ignition. He didn't look at her, just stared straight ahead, the frustration clear on his face, but Caroline could see him considering his response.

"I love you, Nik," she said again, her voice dropping to a whisper as she took deep, shaky breathes to calm herself down. His eyes finally snapped to hers, holding her hopeful gaze. While his jaw was set and his face was blank, anger and frustration the only emotions slightly breaking through his firm composure, his eyes had softened up; they were still dark blue but there was no malice or hurt in them.

"Be that was it may, I don't take lightly to betrayals," Klaus said bitterly as his mask went back up. "Thankfully, I'll be leaving for Europe in a couple days so I do not have to deal with you and your unfaithful tendencies. You stepping all over my affections couldn't have come at a more convenient time but I should have seen this coming, nonetheless."

"What?" Caroline gasped. "Why? Where are you going?"

"I don't see why it matters to you anymore. Actually, you should be overjoyed that you can do whatever you want and not feel guilty about leaving me in the dark. Goodbye, Caroline," he said, turning away from her.

His tone was final and Caroline didn't try to argue as she continued to stare at him. She sat there for a few more minutes, trying to control her raging emotions, desperately trying not to cry any harder than she already was.

"Fine," she finally sniffed, opening the car door and getting out. "Why should I care about someone who doesn't listen to me?" she snapped, slamming the door and quickly turning to go inside before she broke down in front of him.

Reagan came in their room a few minutes later and was completely surprised to find a teary Caroline curled up in a blanket on the futon.

"What happened?" she asked, going to the blonde's side immediately.

"Tyler happened," Caroline sniffed. "H…he was waiting for me outside and we were talking and then kissed me and Nik saw and he thinks I'm cheating on him 'cause I tried to explain bit I couldn't...it's just hard since he and Tyler hate each other _so much _so he just assumed the worst. And then he said he leaving to go to Europe in a couple days so me 'cheating on him' was convenient? So I dunno when, or if, I'm going to see him or if he'll ever let me explain," she said.

"So he pretty much dumped you?" Reagan asked. Caroline nodded, wiping tears off her face as Reagan pulled her into a hug.

"Aww, babycakes, he'll come around, you'll see."

Caroline just nodded but wished she could truly believe what Reagan told her. She knew that she had wronged Klaus; she should have known better than to keep Tyler's presence from him, especially with all of Klaus' trust issues and whatnot. Caroline just wished that Klaus could see that he was wrong, too.

Because, if there was one thing that Caroline was sure of, it was that she loved him and she didn't play around with love.

**A/N: Welp, I'm sure that's not how many of you pictured Caroline telling Klaus she loved him but I'm like Klaus, I have a 'flare for the dramatic' lol. It, honestly wasn't my original intention for it to happen that way but I realized I had let Tyler sort of drop off the face of the earth and I didn't mean to keep him absent for so long. I had always planned to have Tyler involved in the event that led up to Chapter 18... but anywho, I had to throw one more wrench at Klaus and Caroline.**

**Yes, I said one last wrench...because of my uninspired state, I've, sadly, decided to end this story. As much as I love writing it, I don't want to subject you all to crappy writing and underdeveloped plot. Never fear, though! There will definitely be 2, possibly 3, more chapters and we WILL have a happy ending, that I can promise:)**

**Song for this chapter: Shelter by Birdy **

**Thanks for reading and please, if you have a minute, review...even if it is to tell me you hate me for deciding to end this story :)**


	23. A War Between the Vanities

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Diaries**

_Lessons of Love, Chapter 23: Klaus to Caroline, Part 11_

"_The first duty of love is to listen." Paul Tillich_

He tapped her on the shoulder, "Excuse me, do you know where I can find Caroline Forbes?" he asked, masking his British accent. She turned around, blonde curls swinging lightly, her face was bright with a smile stretched across her cheeks, but the look in her eyes told him everything was fake.

It evaporated the moment she saw him, her face now matching the emotions in her eyes.

* * *

><p><em>40 Minutes Earlier<em>

_ "Are you going to practice?" Caroline asked Reagan as she walked back in their room, fresh from her phone call with Elena._

_ Reagan turned in her desk chair to look at her roommate, "What time is it, again?" she asked. Reagan could tell that Caroline had been crying…again. Ever since her birthday and whatever had happened between her, Tyler, and Nik, Caroline had been miserable. It was so bad that she tried to transfer closer to home but her mother had talked her out of it. Reagan was worried about her, Caroline was normally so bubbly and happy and fun and she didn't seem like the kind of girl to get this upset over a breakup but, apparently, looks were deceiving._

_ "In like twenty minutes."_

_ Reagan sighed. "I really want to, but I have my Business Calc _and _my Bio finals tomorrow and I'm sort of freaking out so I don't think so. I thought you weren't going? You're done with exams…I thought your mom was coming to get you."_

_ "Change of plans," Caroline huffed as she sat on their futon, crossing her arms over her chest and pulling her legs underneath her. "Apparently something came up at work yesterday and she can't get away until late tomorrow so I'm stuck here until then."_

_ Reagan frowned, "I'm so sorry, Care. If I wasn't going in the opposite direction, I'd bring you home tomorrow after my exams are done."_

_ Caroline smiled slightly, "It's not your fault. I'm just _so _ready to be home."_

_ "You know what? I still have a third of that fifth left from the other weekend. We'll order pizza and finish that off tonight, sound good?" Reagan said and, thankfully Caroline smiled as she nodded in agreement._

_ "Okay, I should get going so you can study," Caroline said. "No trouble while I'm gone, missy."_

_ Reagan rolled her eyes and laughed. "Yes,_ mom_. I'll be good, I promise," she said, sticking out her tongue at Caroline as the other girl grabbed her cheer bag off the pile of stuff she had packed to take home and walked out the door. Reagan sighed and returned to the textbook that was in front of her, eating a protein bar as she read through her notes and did practice problems. It was so quiet in their room that the knock on the door made her jump before looking towards the door in confusion; she wasn't expecting anyone and she was pretty sure all of Caroline's other friends still thought she had left. _

_ "Hang on a sec!" she called, moving her books out of her lap. Despite being a cheerleader, Reagan was probably the clutziest person on the planet and couldn't help nearly falling on her face as she tripped over her feet on the way to the door, banging her elbow in the process, "Ouch! Sorry about that, I'm not the most graceful person in the entire world," she said with a smile, swinging the door open._

_ It took her about 2.5 seconds to recognize who was standing on the other side. After all how could she forget the face that her roommate had gushed about for half the semester? 'And for good reason,' she thought to herself as she took in the man's appearance. He was even more gorgeous in person than Caroline's prom pictures let on._

_ "Is Caroline there?" he asked, his accented voice interrupting Reagan's thoughts._

_ She snapped out of her unabashed gawk that was brought about by his good looks and the increasing awkwardness of the situation. "Oh shit," she said, clicking her teeth together. "Um, she actually just, um, left. Like twenty…thirtyish minutes ago but not like went home left. We had a, um, optional practice…shouldn't last too long since like everyone is leaving for break. Okay… I need to stop talking…do you wanna come in and wait?" Reagan asked, motioning over her shoulder as she bit her lip and pushed her hair out of her face nervously. Caroline hadn't been lying when she said it was hard concentrate under the scrutiny of his intense blue gaze. _

_ "No. I'll just be leaving then."_

"_Look, I don't know you from Adam but you what the hell do you think you're doing? Do you have _any _idea how miserable Caroline's been or did you even care while you were off in Europe doing whatever it is you do?" Reagan snapped with narrowed eyes. "She's better off without both of you and Tyler. The emotional distress you both caused her isn't healthy. So you need to back the fuck off because you obviously don't care very much."_

_It was Klaus' turn to narrow his eyes and it took every ounce of his being, the being that Caroline had helped resurrect, to not snap this girl's neck or compel her to stop talking about things that weren't her damned business or something else. He swallowed the growl that was building in his throat, the annoyance settling on his face as he regarded the girl with a cold look._

"_But sometimes, for whatever reason," Reagan said with a huff, crossing her arms over her chest, "the things that we're better off without turn out to be good for us in the end. She still loves you, Nik. She's been so absolutely miserable that it's unhealthy. And the sad part was that neither you or Tyler cared. Tyler kept bothering her about everything, talking about how you're so easy to provoke or something. And you traveled around the world, obviously not caring about what you left behind here. You have a decision to make because Caroline's too good of a girl to be stuck between two dicks like you and Tyler. So, Nik Mikaelson, do you care about her or not?"_

* * *

><p>"Hi…," Caroline breathed as Klaus heard her heart rate quicken, indicating her nerves.<p>

"Would you mind speaking with me? It won't take long," he deadpanned. Caroline nodded and followed him as Klaus turned on his heel and strode away. He finally turned around to look at Caroline, she watched him in much the same way he was watching her.

Neither of them spoke as they continued to study each other. Caroline looked so breathtakingly upset that Klaus heard her infuriating roommate's words run through his head and felt ashamed that he was, once again, the cause of her anguish. He gulped, squeezing his eyes shut for a second.

"I'm sorry," they said at the same time.

"I should have told you and I'm sorry that I screwed everything up," Caroline said quickly, jumping the gun on him. "You were right. I knew all about your trust issues and I only made the problem worse. You didn't have to come here to tell me you hate me…I get it, everything can go back to normal. We can go back to hating each other like old times and…but, Klaus," she said and Klaus inwardly cringed when she used that unfamiliar name. "Just know that I didn't do it to upset you. I didn't want you to worry or be mad…I did it because I love you and I understand that you don't want anything to do with me anymore. You're angry and that's fine…I can't hold it against you and you definitely don't deserve someone like me…someone who doesn't care about you enough to tell you everything when I demanded you needed to be up front and honest with me. I'm _so _shallow and I'm sorry," she finished, her whisper barely audible as she wrung her hands.

Klaus just looked at her as if he hadn't heard anything she had said. Outside, his face was an impenetrable mask but inside, his emotions were raging. She thought he hated her, that _she_ didn't deserve _him_? He squeezed his eyes shut, wondering what deity he had pissed off this time to land both of them in this situation.

"You're pissed. Fine, but if you're going to kill me could you just get on with it?" she asked, her whisper still barely audible.

"Stop talking," he snapped out of frustration instead of anger, pinching the bridge of his nose as he began to pace. "You have nothing to apologize for. You were right; you've done more than you're part to see past my…tendencies…and I let one little slip up of yours set me off. It's not right of me to do that after everything you've done for me. How you accuse yourself of not caring is the damndest thing I've ever heard. Especially after you admit your feelings to me and I still ran away. Whenever a situation gets out of my control, I'm a coward, you know that, Caroline," he said. Klaus was rambling now and he hated it. He ran a hand through his hair, forcing himself to stand still, turned slightly away from her, as he realized that he'd faced death better prepared than this.

"You just have to understand that it isn't easy for me to just accept that someone like _you_… loves…," he said the foreign word hesitantly, letting it roll around in his mouth before enunciating it, "a man like _me_. I'm the one that doesn't deserve it…you deserve more love than I could ever be capable of giving you but for some ungodly reason you keep giving me this chance and I don't know what to do with it," he growled, speaking with his hands as if they would conjure the right words in his brain. _Cut the crap, Mikaelson_, he warned himself.

"I'm probably the worst thing to happen to you, Caroline Forbes, but I can't help how I feel and it scares me that I can't hide it like I can and do everything else… _I love you_," Klaus said, turning slightly to watch her reaction.

The next thing he knew, Caroline was in his arms, burying her face in his chest. Klaus had no idea how long they stood there in the chilled December air when he finally pulled back in order to look into Caroline's face. He cupped her cheeks in his hands, "I love you," he reiterated, whether for himself or for her, he wasn't sure and it didn't matter because she kissed him, it was innocent at first but the passion built up and slowly leaked in.

"Let's continue this at home, hhmm?" he said, pulling away suddenly, only to rest his forehead against hers. She pouted but agreed nonetheless.

As soon as they were back in Mystic Falls, Klaus pulled her out of the car and whisked them up to his bedroom. Neither of them knew where half their clothes had disappeared to in the seven seconds it had taken to get from the driveway to the bed but Caroline quickly realized she didn't care as she leaned back down to kiss him from where she was straddling his waist, the feeling of his hands wandering over her body occupied her mind.

She had missed him as he had missed her and neither were too keen on losing the other ever again, no matter the cost.

**A/N: Aaahhhhh feelingsss! :) Yay, Klaus! I've really enjoyed writing him and watching the character grow throughout the chapters...Caroline, too but, obviously, Klaus has made mucho, mucho progress...not that I would ever want him to turn good all of a sudden and I hope that he has seemed in character...I feel like he's a little OOC this chapter but I think it's understandable given the situation.**

**on a sadder note...and then there was one left :( I'll be out of town for the next week so I won't have the next chapter up for a few days but I've always known how I wanted it to end so I've been writing little bits as I go along so I really just need to edit it, so I guess that's the good news!**

**Chapter title courtesy of 'Come Home' by OneRepublic ft. Sara Bareilles. **

**Well, thanks for reading! I hope you guys liked it, let me know in a review if you have a second:)**


	24. We Didn't Break, We Didn't Burn

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Diaries**

_Lessons of Love, Chapter 24_

"_The future is not a result of choices among alternative paths offered by the present, but a place that is created- created first in the mind and will, created next in activity. The future is not some place we are going to, but one we are creating." Unknown_

"So…what happens next?" she asked, breathing against the bare skin of his chest, taking in his familiar scent as his fingers gently and absently stroked her back.

"Pardon?"

Caroline sat up from where they laid, tangled up in his bed, and regarded Klaus with a confused glance. "What happens now? Does this mean we're back together? Or what?"

He studied her for a second before letting an amused chuckle escape. "I would say so, sweetheart. If it's what you want."

"I do. I was serious when I said I loved you."

"There shouldn't be a problem then."

"But…but there is. I meant _everything_ I said. That I'm shallow to ask these things of you when I can't do them myself and you don't deserve someone like that…someone who could cause you more pain and you've already had enough of it. I don't want to hurt you like that again," Caroline said, turning her eyes to study the disarray of blankets and pillows that surrounded them.

Klaus slouched against the headboard, watching Caroline fiddle with sheet in her lap, his discarded shirt hanging loosely on her body. "Look at me," he said in a forceful but gentle tone to pull her attention back to him. She slowly lifted her blue-green eyes to his narrowed, pure blue ones. He didn't say anything else for a moment as they studied each other. "Matters of the heart have never been my forte, Caroline, and I am willing to say that they won't ever be. But, I would hope that you know that I_ always_ mean _everything_ I say in some way, shape, or form and this is no different."

"It's not going to be easy," she whispered. "Because you're you and I'm insecure and selfish and neurotic."

"Stop talking like that," he growled. "I know what I want and I'll fight for it, no matter the cost. I don't give a damn how many times I have to do it, I'll fight for _you_. I told you once: I'd be a fool to let someone as light and as good as you get away from me and I may be many things, Caroline Forbes, but I am _not _a fool."

"I know. I know you're not and I never said you were but…"

"What are you trying to say, Caroline?"

"Nothing…It's just that no one has _ever _chosen me. I don't know how to do this, either, so I'm giving you an out."

Klaus closed the space between, leaning forward to capture her lips. "I don't want it. I'm committed," he breathed, touching their foreheads together when he pulled away.

"Well, that's new."

Klaus scrunched his nose up, "Not quite. I always commit myself to my endeavors, love. _Always_."

"Good to know," Caroline said with a smirk, leaning back into his chest. "You'll need to be now that you've pissed off my friends here all over again."

"Fantastic. I do love a challenge."

She tilted her head up, kissing his jaw before speaking, "Or you could just whisk me away so we can hide from their wrath," she giggled.

"Not likely. I do believe you're scheduled to return to school in a month," Klaus replied casually with an amused roll of his eyes.

"Fine."

"We have all the time in the world to hide from whoever you want to, Caroline," he chuckled, kissing her temple.

Satisfied, Caroline snuggled into his embrace with a laugh.

Time was never to be an issue; they had all the time in the world. Hell, they would be able to fall in and out of love however many times they pleased. It wouldn't matter because they would always come back to each other.

Always and forever.

**A/N: I have a slight obsession with the 'Always and forever' phrase...I noticed I end several moments with it in my other works haha. I guess it's because it's just so heartfelt :) Anywayss, so now I have to 'fess up. This isn't the last chapter, lol. I just felt like things were still slightly unresolved so I had to fix that. So _now_ there's only one chapter left! It'll be up in a couple days once I finish editing it.**

**I already apologized in the A/N of the new story I published earlier about the long wait for 'Movie Night: The Sequel' but I'll do it again here because I feel bad, lol. I have not forgotten that story, I promise. I will be updating it soon, I got busy (unfortunately, I don't get to sit around and all day anymore...sad face, I know- that'd be AWESOME if I could do that, lol) and then I wanted to get this one wrapped up before I started finishing up 'Movie Night'. So, I hope you can forgive me and I think the next update will be worth the wait;)**

**Okie dokie, back to this one. Song inspiration and chapter title credit goes to 'I Won't Give Up' by the incredibly talented Jason Mraz:) I really, really like this version, though /watch?v=09dn7iQ31Rk&feature=g-all-u They are both very talented so you should def watch it if you have a minute!**

**Anyways, as always, thanks for reading- you guys have been awesome with your continued support of this story. Thanks to 'Guest' for your review, btw...it was nice to hear from you! Hope you liked this one and, if you have a minute, please review:)**


	25. All I Know Is Now I Wanna Stay

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Diaries.**_  
><em>

_Lessons of Love, Chapter 25_

"_Love at first sight is easy enough to understand; It's when two people have been looking at each other for a lifetime that it becomes a miracle." Sam Levenson_

* * *

><p><strong>Caroline<strong>

No one ever chose me. And I mean _no one_… until he came along. Yeah, his choosing me started off badly, I mean the guy was going to kill me in his stupid sacrifice for crying out loud. Seriously, way to make a first impression, buddy.

Then he _saved_ me from Tyler's bite. At the time, I had no idea why he did it. At the time, he was the bad guy we all hated, the man we wanted dead and he wanted us dead and the world was just hunky dory. But things kept changing, he kept choosing me and I kept asking myself why because no one ever chose me. I'm Caroline Forbes and for as long as I can remember, I've come in second. Second with my dad, second in school, second with the guys I liked, second to my best friend. The list goes on. Can anyone really blame me for not having the highest opinion of myself?

He says it's because I'm 'beautiful, strong, and full of light' but he's wrong about me. I'm shallow and conceited, selfish and insecure, neurotic and weak. He's worldly, strong, and courageous. He is all these things that I can only ever dream of being. I'll admit it took me a long time to be able to admit that, but it's true. Once you get past all his violent and destructive tendencies, you can see that he's just a man that's begging for a chance to be accepted.

I just don't understand why he chose me to give him that acceptance when I have a hard time accepting myself.

But I guess that's why I love Niklaus Mikaelson. I like the Caroline that he sees and being with him makes me feel closer to her than I do when I'm with anyone else.

* * *

><p><strong>Klaus<strong>

I can dispose of lives as if they were a deck of cards. Like all card games, each card, or in this case life, has a certain value and you must play wisely in order to win. I've always prided myself in the way I play the hand that's been dealt to me.

She started out as just a face that I could put a name to. Beecause of her naivety, she was an easy target when I needed a vampire for the sacrifice. Then, she became someone that I could use as leverage against the Salvatores, against the Lockwood mutt, against anyone I pleased because she was important to the doppelganger and the _entire_ little town of Mystic Falls bends over backwards to keep Elena Gilbert content.

That night I saved her was a blur and to this day, I struggle to understand exactly _why _I chose to grant her salvation.

Stefan had already pushed me over the edge, what with killing my hybrids and his attempt on the doppelganger's life, so it would have been all too easy to let her die. Maybe that's why I did it. Stefan, in a very odd way, did me a favor by sparing the doppelganger and in turn, I saved Caroline. An eye for an eye, as it were. But I've never been that merciful, not in a long time at least.

Guilt has crossed my mind. I've always been _very_ deliberate in my actions, very calculating and, yes, cruel. Asking that pathetic excuse for a mutt to bite her despite his claims of love should be explanation enough for cruelty. Calculating would be using her to get back at Stefan for being rather unwise and making me angry. Deliberate would be, at least I thought it would be, when I told the blasted boy he didn't have to bite her and I would go about my business some other way **(See A/N)**. With a Sire Bond, things are simple; undying loyalty with explicit clarity between yes and no. I guess I must not have been explicit enough but I like I said, that day passed by in a blur of frustration.

As she fell asleep in my arms after taking my blood, I felt the need to protect her from all of eternity's harms and be with her as she discovered all of it's wonders. I had always known her to be extremely light despite being a creature of terrible darkness and I wanted to curse myself for even attempting to put that light out.

Because after living in complete, suffocating darkness for over a thousand years and acting as if you have no care in the world it was nice to find a purpose once more.

No matter what the reason was, no matter what happens in the future, I am glad I saved Caroline Forbes.

**A/N: Okay, I have no idea if this is true or not...but I rewatched the scene where Klaus asks Tyler to bite Caroline and while the words, 'No, nevermind, don't bite her' never came out of Klaus' mouth, he did say he would 'find another way to strike at Stefan'. My understanding of a Sire Bond makes me believe that those words would have been enough to let Tyler know he was off the hook and wouldn't have to follow through on the action. But then again, Klaus talked about Tyler's freewill in a very sarcastic way so I don't know...I'm probably just blowing things out of proportion but I have a problem with the idea that Klaus had Tyler do it with the ulterior motive to swoop in and play the hero. I respect it, I just don't think it's very realistic. **

**Anyways, just some food for thought, lol. I just felt the need to explain the way I characterized Klaus' thought process.**

**And last but _definitely_** **_not_ least... THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU to all of you who have reviewed, subscribed, favorited, followed, alerted, and read this fic. I had no idea it what kind of response I would get when I first started this, it being my first lengthy work and all, but thanks to all of the support I have receieved, it turned out a-oh kay if I don't say so myself;) really, you guys, I can't thank you enough for sticking with this to the end! **

**Credit for the chapter title goes to 'I Can Barely Say' by The Fray.**

**Thanks again, guys:) I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!**


End file.
